With Your Heart
by kinana
Summary: Ini berakhir nggak ya? silahkan liat sendiri minna #digebukin readers# update minna-san happy read!
1. Chapter 1

Kinana : #tengok kanan kiri celingukan# Ano...minna~ kembali dengan saya author ghajhe dengan fic baru yang multichap...

Ichigo : Hooo...bikin fic multichap lagi. Yang lainnya gimana? Yang belum di lanjutin dan di publish, yang cuman kamu jadiin draft

Kinana : #kaget# Ichi-nii...kenapa bisa di sini? Trus mana pasangan sehidup semati yang selalu bersama mu itu?

Ichigo : #blushing# A-apaan sih?

Kinana : kan aku cuman nanyain kemana calon kakak aku. Sebagai adik yang baik, aku tau kok kalau suatu saat nanti pasti Ichi-nii menikah sama Chibi-tan. #muka ama nada innocent plus polos#

Toushiro : #tiba – tiba muncul# siapa yang lo sebut Chibi-tan hah?! #bentak – bentak kinana#

Kinana : itu kan, panggilan khusus buat Hitsugaya-kun, ato jangan – jangan karena bentar lagi mau nikah sama Ichi-nii, Hitsugaya-kun maunya aku panggil Toushi-nii ya? #muka polos#

Ichigo+Toushiro : #blushing parah#

Kinana : ahahahahahaha...oh ya minna~ hari ini Yu-chan kok ga muncul ya? ah biarlah anak itu. Read and Reaview Minna~!

Pairing : IchiHitsu, slight OCXOC (saya tidak ingin salah satu tokoh Bleach di pairings dengan OC saya.)

Warning : OOC, OC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s), judul ga nyambung ama jalan cerita, Yaoi, Yaoi Heaters lebih baik tekan tombol back sebelum ngeflame ato jadi Fujoshi kaya aku!, Tidak menerima Flame!, RnR Please, Dun Like? Don't Read!

Disclaimer : BLEACH ITU PUNYA SAYA! GYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA... #ditendang# eh, salah! Maksudnya punya Tite Kubo-san yang bentar lagi mau mewariskan Bleach pada saya #puppy eyes, readers muntah darah, di tendang lagi sama tite kubo sampe ke mars# CHARA BLEACH JUGA PUNYA TITE KUBO # teriak pake TOA#

With Your Heart Kinana

Hotarou Kaito Vizard belongs to Kinana

Kuroyuki Hina ½ manusia ½ penjaga neraka belongs to Kinana

Hanatarou Kaitani Hollownya Kaito belongs to Kinana

Lotus Raven wujud manusia katana punya Hina belongs to Kinana (baru muncul di chapter depan)

**With Your Heart**

Prolog

Sunday, Karakura City

07.00 Kurosaki Family's House

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING

Suara bel yang ditekan tidak sabar dan keras dengan tempo cepat membuat Kurosaki Ichigo, cowok dengan rambut oranye bak duren dan bermata coklat musim gugur itu menggerutu. Dia ingin memanggil Yuzu atau Karin –adik kembarnya– untuk membukakan pintu, tapi dia teringat kalau kaduanya sedang piknik bersama Kurosaki Isshin, ayahnya yang nyentrik abis. Akhirnya setelah bel itu bertambah cepat dan terasa sekali kalau yang menekan sedang bernafsu(?) ingin masuk Ichigo bangkit dari sofa, dengan menggerutu dan bersungut – sungut pemuda jeruk itu membuka pintu rumahnya, begitu tau siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu matanya terbelalak lebar. Sekarang, di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda yang tinggi badannya sama dengan dia, bola matanya berwarna ocean blue, kulit putih, hidung mancung, rambut ikal pendek berwarna kuning pucat (A/N bayangkan saja rambutnya Keiichi Shimizu di La corda d'oro. Itu lho yang mainin cello, memang mirip itu.) dengan kemeja putih, celana jeans biru panjang, dan menenteng sebuah koper hitam besar.

"Yo! Ichigo, ohayo...tadaima!" sapa pemuda itu riang.

"Mmm...Ohayo. Kaito, apayang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo syok. Jelas syok lah, karena pamuda di hadapannya ini adalah saudara sepupunya (sekaligus OC author. Gomen Tite Kubo-san, aku telah membuat silsilah Kurosaki's Faimily hancur #tunduk#), dan saudara sepupunya ini adalah 1/3 manusia, 1/3 shinigami (tapi nggak ikut sama Ichigo dan soul society. Lebih suka sama gerombolan Vizard dari pada sama Shinigami) 1/3 hollow a.k.a vizard.

"Okaeri dong Ichigo! Ahahahahaha...Ichigo aku dengar kau sudah jadi kapten divisi 5 ya? Hebat!" kata Kaito basa – basi, memang diantara keluarga Kurosaki dan sepupunya ini tak ada rahasia – rahasiaan. Jadi, Ichigo tau kalau sepupunya vizard dan ayahnya mantan shinigami begitupun sebaliknya dengan ayah dan sepupunya. Bahkan Hollownya Ichigo a.k.a Shirosaki Hichigo sering main ke innerworld Kaito untuk bertemu dengan hollownya kaito yang bernama Hanatarou Kaitani dan mengajaknya (baca: menantangnya) bertarung di sana. Yah, meskipun itu terjadi saat pemiliknya berdekatan.

"Hotarou Kaito! Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo tak sabar. Kaito meringis.

"Ano...Ichigo, sebenarnya aku sudah bosan hidup di London dan saat aku menelfon otousan supaya memindahkan ku ke Tokyo. Otousan bilang 'Ini yang terakhir kali kau pindah Kaito' lalu aku pikir 'mungkin seru juga kalau bisa ikut aniki membasmi hollow jahat. Lagi pula kasihan sekal aniki...pasti dia kurang tidur gara – gara tugas divisi dan sekolahnya' akhirnya aku bilang aku ingin ke Karakura saja deh!" jawab Kaito dengan muka watados. Ichigo menghela nafas, lalu menggeser tubuhnya supaya kaito bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kaitani? Hollow mu itu...apa dia setuju? Kan kau ikut untuk membasmi teman – temannya" kata sekaligus tanya Ichigo ketika dirinya telah duduk kembali di sofa ruang keluarga.

Kaito tersenyum iblis mendengar semua kalimat Ichigo tadi

"Kekekeke...Ichigo tenang saja! Asal bukan sesama vizard tak apa, lagi pula Kaitani pasti senang bisa bertarung dengan Hichigo" kata Kaito dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ichigo yang mendengar plus melihat itu kontan sweatdrop 'ni, anak kemasukan setannya Hiruma Youichi dari Eye Shield 21 ya.' kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Nah, terus elo mau tinggal di mana? sekamar sama gue?" tanya Ichigo. Mendengar itu Kaito langsung geleng – geleng dengan semangat '45 perjuangan melawan penjajah –lho?–.

"Ntar yayang lo yang namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro, sang Juubantai Taichou dan Chibi-taichou marah lagi ama gue" kata Kaito. Tiba – tiba suhu ruangan berubah menjadi -200c lalu terdengar lah sebuah suara dingin yang familiar di kedua pasang telinga cowok itu.

"Hoo...bagus lo ga mau sekamar sama kurosaki. Tapi, siapa yang lo panggil chibi-taichou hah?!" kata seseorang berambut putih, bermata emerald, dan bertubuh layaknya kurcaci di film snow white #Author lari sambil di kejar Hyourinmaru wujud naga#. Orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pasangan sehidup semati –masa'– Ichgo sudah menodongkan Hyourinmarunya di leher Kaito.

"Toushiro...kok bisa?" tanya kaito

"Kekekekeke...gue udah di sini dari tadi" kata Toushiro dengan ketawa iblis dan senyuman yang muaniiiiiisss banget. Ichigo memegang kedua sisi pundak sepupunya dengan wajah prihatin.

"Good luck ya" kata Ichigo pada sepupunya dengan sorot gue – doain – semoga – diterima – di sisinya. Toushiro mengayunkan Hyourinmarunya. Tapi, sebelum mengenai Kaito sepasang tangan kekar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kurosaki! Lepas!" kata Toushiro sambil blushing. Karena nggak di lepas – lepas Toushiro memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo dan...

CUP

Mata teal cemerlang Toushiro terbelalak lebar begitu bibirnya di kunci dengan bibir Ichigo. Hyourinmarunya terjatuh ke lantai. Dia meronta tapiIchigo menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluknya erat. Tangan kanan Ichigo menekan leher Toushiro memperdalam ciuman itu. setelah melihat Toushiro memejamkan kedua matanya Ichigo melirik sepupunya yang masih memetung dengan video rekaman di tangannya. Dia memandang adiknya dengan tatapan sono – cepet – kabur – Yuki Hime – biar – gue – yang urus. Melihat sorot mata anikinya Kaito menggumamkan terima kasih sambil cepat – cepat keluar dari kediaman Kurosaki dengan koper hitamnya. Cowok itu berniat pergi ke apartemen barunya. Apartemen Shiiho no 208.

Sementara itu, di ruang keluarga Kurosaki...

Ichigo menjilati bibir bawah Toushiro meminta ijin untuk masuk. Toushiro membiarkan lidah Ichigo masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya yang ditantang Ichigo akhirnya saling bergulat di dalam mulutnya, dan beberapa menit kemudian Toushiro mengaku kalah. Dia membiarkan Ichigo mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya, melumatnya pelan. Setelah di rasa pasuka O2 memberontak. Ichigo dengan berat hati melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Meninggalkan jejak saliva entah milik siapa di bibir Toushiro.

"Ugh...Kurosaki apa – apaan sih?" tanya Toushiro dengan muka yang merah kaya kepiting rebus. Mendengar ada nada sedikiiiiiitt kesal dari uke–nya Ichigo nyengir lebar.

"Masa' mau nyium pacar sendiri nggak boleh? atau...maksudnya kamu mau lebih lama lagi? hmmm...?" goda Ichigo dengan volume suara yang di rendahkan. Langsung. Blushing di wajah Toushiro sampai ke titik tertinggi, dan cowok itu nggak bisa ngomong apa – apa lagi.

30 menit kemudian ada kupu – kupu hitam dari Soul Society dan Kaito yang baru sampai ke kediaman Kurosaki.

"Bagi para Taichou gotei 13 diharap berkumpul. Yamamoto-sama ingin mengumumkan sesuatu" Terdengar suara Soi Fon kapten divisi 2.

"Ichigo~ gue bosen~ ikut ya..." Kaito merengek

"Boleh deh" kata Ichigo pasrah, lalu membuka senkaimon gate dan mereka bertiga masuk ke dalamnya.

Ruang rapat divisi 1...

"Kenapa kau membawa vizard Ichigo?" tanya Yamamoto dengan hawa pembunuh. Kalian tau kan Shinigami + Vizard = ga akur.

"Yo! Jii-chan and minna~ kore wa Hotarou Kaito Yoroshiku!" kata Kaito sambil lambai – lambai gaje. Nggak peduli dengan hawa pembunuh yang di keluarkan seluruh kapten gotei 13 –kecuali Toushiro sama Ichigo tentunya.–

"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang yang akan membantu Kurosaki-taichou membami hollow di Karakura. Aku kasihan padanya, karena harus mengerjakan paper work bertumpuk, sekolah, dan membasmi hollow" kata Yamamoto setelah berdeham dan semua perhatian kembali terarah padanya. 'oh Yama-jii You're so nice' kata Ichigo dalam hati, berterima kasih karena pernyataan Yamamoto barusan.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia –yang kini telah menjadi taichou di divisi 3 sekaligus pacaran dengan Renji–

"Dia seseorang yang di kirim oleh teman ku Enma Ai. Kalian tau siapa dia kan?" tanya Yamamoto. Semua mengangguk. Tentu saja mereka kenal dengan gadis kecil ketua penjaga neraka gerbang 1 yang berteman baik dengan soutaichou.

"Silahkan masuk" kata Yamamoto singkat.

Ketukan sepatu boots yang menutupi sampai pergelangan kaki dengan heels 6cm menggema, lalu masuklah seorang gadis berkulit putih yang menggunakan baju tanpa lengan sehinggan bahu dan leher putihnya terekspos bebas. Rok mininya menutupi 10cm di atas lutut, dan menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus. Bibirnya yang ranum berwarna pink dan dan bola mata yang besar serta rambut panjang lurus sepinggang yang di gerai berwarna senada dengan pakaian dan boots-nya. Hitam. Bando dengan rangkaian mawar hitam tersemat manis di rambutnya. Wajahnya datar tak berekspresi apapun. Cantik, manis, dingin...menarik. itu yang ada di benak Kaito dan –mungkin– seluruh orang yang ada di ruang rapat itu –kecuali Yamamoto, Toushiro, dan Ichigo tentunya–

"Kenalkan aku Kuroyuki Hina. Ketua penjaga meraka gerbang 3. Well...aku belum mati lho ya! dan Ai-chan yang kebetulan mendengar bahwa aku akan pindah ke Karakura menyuruh ku untuk sedikit membantu Ichi-nii membasmi hollow. Dan...that's why I'm here now" kata Hina dengan suara dingin dan masih dengan muka datarnya.

TBC

Kinana's Talk

Kinana : Chapter terpendek yang pernah ku buat.

Yu-chan : Lo nggak ngenalin OC nih?

Kinana : Hwaaa... Yu-chan! Dari mana?

Yu-chan : #cuekin Kinana# OCs silahkan memperkenalkan diri!

Hina : Kuroyuki Hina. Artinya Boneka Salju Hitam. Aku ½ manusia ½ penjaga neraka. Aku bisa jadi penjaga neraka karena ternyata ibuku adalah seorang penjaga neraka juga sebelum menikah dengan ayah ku dan mencoba hidup normal. Asli Jepang but well...dari kecil aku tinggal di Amerika. Saat ini aku adik kelas Ichi-nii dengan kata lain masih kelas 1 SMA di Karakura. Kenapa aku pindah ke Karakura? Mudah saja. Karena aku bosan dengan Amerika juga rindu dengan Karakura kota kelahiran ku, dan orang tua ku nggak masalah dengan kepergian ku. mereka sudah tau kalau aku itu penjaga neraka dan ayah ku juga sudah tau kalu ibuku itu MANTAN penjaga neraka. Tinggi ku? beda 6cm sama Ichi-nii. Itung aja sendiri. Berhidung mancung. Kenapa manggil Ichigo dengan Ichi-nii? Karena menurut ku enak aja manggil kaya gitu. warna favorit? I really love black and I really hate pink. Bentuk fisik selain tinggi? Baca di atas. Udah ada warna mata, rambut, dll kan. itu aja deh. Makasih. #mukadatar#

Kinana : Hina-chan...kamu dingin banget!

Hina : kan lo yang nyiptain gue.

Kinana : #nepuk jidat# oh iya...

Yu-chan : #sweatdrop# sekarang Kai-kun!

Kaito : Yo Minna~! Aku Hotarou Kaito. Vizard. Pindah ke Karena alasan yang sama dengan Kuroyuki Hina. Saudara sepupunya Ichigo. Tinggi ku beda 1cm dengan Ichigo, benar – benar di sayangkan, kulit ku putih tapi nggak sampe albino kaya Hichigo ato Kaitani. Mata ku ocean blue, dengan rambut pirang yang rada ikal, warna kesukaan...semua deh asal bukan pink. Trus...apa lagi ya? menurut ku itu aja cukup. Yoroshiku Minna~! #senyumpepsodent#

Kinana : #menghela nafas# next!

Kaitani : namaku Hanatarou Kaitani. Aku mirip dengan Kaito hanya saja lebih tinggi 5cm darinya, berkulit Albino, dan mata ku berwarna merah yah kaya Rubi, merah delima. Dan aku hollownya Kaito. Sekian deh dari ku. bingung mau ngomong apa lagi!

Lotus Raven : Minna~ aku akan muncul di chapter depan... aku adalah wujud manusia dari katananya ojou-sama...sebenarnya aku adalah bunga lotus hitam. Lalu ojou-sama mengubah ku menjadi katana dan memberiku satu dari tujuh nyawa yang dia punya. #bows#

Kinana : #menghela nafas lagi#

Yu-chan : kepa Kinana?

Kinana : Huh...sepertinya OCs ku gimana...gitu ya...#pundung#

Yu-chan : Eh! Omong – omong mana IchiHitsu? #mengalihkan topik, celingukan cari IchiHitsu#

Kinana : #masih pundung# noh, mojok! #nunjuk IchiHitsu yang mojok berduaan, trus ngelanjutin acara pundung sambil ngorek – ngorek tanah dengan jari telunjuk#

Yu-chan : #Sweatdrop liat IchiHitsu, ngeluarin TOA# OIII! CEPETAN SISNI! KATAKAN PADA READERS!

All (Termasuk IchiHitsu) : BERISIK!

Yu-chan : #manyun 5cm sambil menggerutu ga jelas#

All (kecuali Yu-chan) : Review minna~! Banyak Reaview = Banyak Pahala. So Reaview Please! #puppy eyes#


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruma : YA–HA Kuso readers! Balik lagi di fic sialan ni! YA–HA #tembakin Bazoka#

Ichigo+Yu-chan : #sweatdrop tingkat dunia#

Hichigo : Oii...Hiruma. Ngapain mampir ke sini?

Ichigo+Yu-chan : #mandang Hichigo#

Ichigo : Lo kenal dia? #nunjuk Hiruma#

Kinana : Kenal dong. Dia kan Hiruma Yoichi dari fandom/anime/manga Eyeshield 21.

Hichigo : Hiruma. Mana sena?

Ichigo : Sapa itu sena? #mukabego *plaak*#

Kinana : Itu pacarnya Hiruma-san.

Hiruma : #lari# Gue pergi. Ada kencan ma Sena! YA–HA

Kinana : Minna~ baca langsung aja ceritanya ya... kalau nggak liat aja nanti! #dupak – dupak Ichigo sambil ngacungin bazoka#

Ichigo : #babak belur# Jangan dupak – dupak gue dong!

Kinana : #liat bawah# Ichi-nii! Ngapain di situ?!

All except Kinana: #sweatdrop# biar deh minna~ yang penting review ya~! Onegai~~

Pairing : IchiHitsu, slight OCXOC (saya tidak ingin salah satu tokoh Bleach di pairings dengan OC saya dalam hal ROMANCE.)

Warning : OOC, OC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s), judul ga nyambung ama jalan cerita (mungkin), Yaoi, Yaoi Heaters lebih baik tekan tombol back sebelum ngeflame ato jadi Fujoshi kaya aku!, Tidak menerima Flame!, RnR Please, Dun Like? Baca ajah! *Plaaakk* eh, ga ding yang bener itu... Dun Like? Don't Read! Kay?! #wink#

Disclaimer : Udah tau belom siapa pembuat Bleach? Jawabannya adalah...Tite Kubo! Tapi, tenang aja~ bentar lagi Bleach jadi punya ku kok! #disumpel kaos kaki terus di buang ke sawah# OKE, OKE, FINE! AKU NGAKU! BLEACH CUMAN PUNYA TITE KUBO SEORANG DAN SELAMANYA! PUAS?! #teriak pake TOA depan masjid#

With Your Heart Kinana

Hotarou Kaito Vizard belongs to Kinana

Kuroyuki Hina ½ manusia ½ penjaga neraka belongs to Kinana

Hanatarou Kaitani Hollownya Kaito belongs to Kinana

Lotus Raven Katana punya Hina belongs to Kinana

Summary : "Lalu mana kau yang asli?"/"Hmmm...Let's we see..."/"Bukankah aku aktris yang hebat."

With Your Heart

Chapter 1 : The Black, The Festival, and The Tears

Hina mendengus. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia masukkelas barunya yaitu 1–1. Kelas yang sama dengan sepupu Ichigo, sedang Ichigo dkk yang masih ada di Karakura sendiri adalah kakak kelasnya (2–2). Kalau sepupu Ichigo menggunakan cara dari Urahara dengan memanipulasi pikiran orang lain, kalau dia benar – benar menjadi murid baru pertengahan semester 1 di Karakura. Begitu papan kelasnya tinggal beberapa langkah dia berbisik lirih.

"Saa...saatnya mengganti topeng" dan kemudian Hina tersenyum manis, langkahnya di buat seringan mungkin. Saat sang guru mempersilahkan dia masuk –setelah mengatakan dia pindahan dari NY tentunya– dia melangkah masuk dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Bisa dia rasakan tatapan penghuni kelas yang memandanganya dengan kagum dan terpesona. Bahkan Kaito –sepupu Ichigo– juga memandangnya seperti itu. Dia makin melebarkan senyumnya dan tatapan terpesona sepupu Ichigo itu berubah menjadi tatapan heran dan tersirat kilatan keingintahuan.

-Kaito's POV-

Aku heran. Kemarin cewek itu bersikap berbeda. Apa mungkin kemarin kepalanya terbentur saat dia terpeleset di kolam ikan? Ah! Ya, kemarin saat keliling taman Seireitei dia ngotot untuk berdiri di pinggir kolam dan akhirnya malah terpeleset, lalu jatuh. Hmmm...mungkin itu kali ya penyebabnya...oke lupakan saja pikiran barusan. Sekarang yang penting aku rasa aku harus bertanya padanya nanti di atap sekolah. Terserah kalau ternyata Ichigo dan yayangnya tersayang sedang makan siang diasana. Aku tak peduli, toh aku nggak bermaksud mengganggu mereka. aku akan mengikuti insting ku. berbeda dengan Ichigo yang selalu menggunakan otaknya lebih dulu aku lebih suka menggunakan instingku lebih dulu. Dan sekarang aku bosan... =_="

-Kaito's POV end-

Kelas 2 – 2 (Kelas Ichigo DKK)

Ichigo berdiri di samping bangku Toushiro, di belangnya berdiri Renji, Orihime, Rukia, dan Ishida. Ichigo seperti sedang ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada –ehm– yayangnya hanya saja dia terlalu gugup sehingga waktu yang harusnya terbuang hanya beberapa menit jadi terbuang lebih banyak lagi. Orihime mendorong bahu Ichigo pelan. Ichigo menelan ludahnya, dia memainkan tangannya di kerah baju.

"Toushiro...2 hari lagi kan ada festival musim panas. Jadi...Rukia akan pergi dengan Renji lalu Orihime dengan Ishida. Jadi...mau pergi dengan ku?" tanya Ichigo. 'bodoh Toushiro mana mungkin mau di ajak ke acara kaya begitu' rutuknya dalam hati. Sudut bibir Toushiro terangkat sedikit. Sangat sedikit, hanya orang jeli saja yang bisa menyadarinya.

"Hoo...apa kau mengajak ku berkencan Kurosaki?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Sontak muka Ichigo memerah dan mulai saat ini dia langsung berfikir. 'kenapa yang menggoda itu Toushiro dan yang di goda itu dirinya?' lalu 'siapa yang sebenernya jadi uke-nya sih? Kupikir Toushiro. tapi kelihatanya hari ini Toushiro lebih kebal dari penyakit blushing' begitulah pikiran – pikiran seorang Kurosaki Ichigo saat itu

"Kurosaki. Kau dengar?" pertanyaan Toushiro itu membuatnya tersentak kembali ke alam nyata. Dengan berusaha tetap stay cool Ichigo mengangguk dan menjawab "iya" dengan tegas.

"Hmmm...boleh deh. Dari pada di rumah sendirian" jawaban Toushiro ini membuat Ichigo merasa harus memeriksakan pendengarannya.

"Apa Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka bego *plaak* #Author di tonjok Ichigo# maksudnya muka cengo #Author ngelanjutin fic ini dengan muka babakbelur#

"Iya. Aku ikut. Aku terima" kata Toushiro. Ugh...coba saja kalu sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua, sudah bisa di pastikan Ichigo akan melompat setinggi 10 meter di atas tempatnya berpijak sambil meneriakkan 'Yeeesss' lalu memeluk dan menciumi pipi Toushiro dengan ganas.

"Kurasa kita juga harus mengajak Kaito-kun dan Hina-san. Mereka belum tau seperti apa festival musim panas di Karakura kan?" tanya sekaligus saran Orihime. Yah teman – temannya memang sudah mengetahui soal kedatangan sepupunya dan sukarelawan baru Seireitei.

"Kaito bilang 'Yah. Terserah nanti ku pikirkan'" kata Ichigo sambil menirukan gaya dan suara sepupunya.

"Kalau Hina-san bilang 'Nggak berminat. Banyak yang harus ku kerjakan. Semoga kencan mu menyenangkan Toushiro-kun. Regards Hina'" kata Toushiro membaca isi E-mail yang baru masuk ke HP-nya. Dan pada kalimat 'kencan' muka Toushiro dan Ichigo langsung blushing tipis 'kawaiii' jerit Orihime dan Rukia di dalam hati. Sedang Renji dan Ishida langsung melengos pergi.

"Jadi 2 hari lagi. di festival. 'kay! Ja nee~" kata Rukia lalu duduk di bangkunya dengan diikuti Orihime.

"Emmm...Toushiro" panggil Ichigo malu – malu

"Apaan lagi Kurosaki?" tanya Toushiro ga sabar

"Buat dress codenya. Yang pasangan pake yukata" kata Ichigo gugup

"Hn. Ntar aku pake yukata yang baru dibeliin Hinamori" kata Toushiro

"Hontou?" mata Ichigo langsung berbinar – binar

"Hn" jawab Toushiro singkat. Trus tanpa di duga si Ichigo ngasih ciuman ke pipi Toushiro trus ngacir ke bangkunya yaitu 2 bangku di belakang Toushiro. Para fujoshi di kelas yang ngeliat adegan itu langsung teriak – teriak histeris. Ada yang kecewa karena nggak foto – foto momen tadi. Author juga kecewa, kan lumayan tuh buat black mail kekekekekekeke. Nah, Toushiro yang baru nyadar 10 detik kemudian (tumben lemot chibi-tan #digampar toushiro#) langsung mukanya merah kaya tomat. Dan akhirnya semua keributan di kelas itu harus berhenti karena guru di pelajaran jam ke 3 udah masuk.

Skip Time : Istirahat siang

Kaito berjalan ke atap dengan Hina di belakangnya –sebenernya Hina ditarik ma kaito– Kaito berdiri di pagar pembatas atap sekolah.

"Kalau tidak cepat aku pergi" kata Hina dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya. 'tuh kan balik lagi' pikir Kaito. Cowok itu membalik tubuhnya, sekarang dia berhadapan dengan Hina yang rambut panjangnya menari – nari gara – gara angin. Kaito menghela nafasnya.

"Kau ceria sekali tadi" kata Kaito. Mendengar itu Hina tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau pernah dengar kalimat 'dunia adalah panggung hiburan, dan kau bebas untuk memilih peran mu. Hanya satu pearan, dua peran, tiga peran bahkan empat sekaligus' kau pernah dengar Kaito-kun?" tanya Hina dengan suara lembut namun menusuk. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Kaito dengan ritme langkah yang pelan dan teratur. Tiba – tiba muncul dua topeng di tangan kanannya. Berwarna biru dan hitam. Kaito terpaku di tempatnya. Saat kira – kira jaraknya dengan Kaito tinggal 5 langkah Hina berhenti dan memandang cowok itu tajam.

"Entah untuk alasan apa, bahkan orang memilih berperan ganda sehingga mereka memiliki topeng. Termasuk aku" Hina menunjukkan kedua topeng yang di peganggnya. Topeng yang hanya bisa mnutupi daerah matanya.

"Lalu, mana kau yang asli?" tanya Kaito

"Hmmm...Let's we see..." Hina memasang pose berfikir lalu dia memasang topeng birunya.

"Coba kau tebak Kaito-kun~~" katanya riang dengan senyuman lebar yang manis. Hina mengganti topengnya dengan yang hitam.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan ku yang mana?" tanya Hina dingin dengan muka datarnya. Kaito terperangah. Hina tersenyum lagi, lalu mengganti topengnya lagi.

"Kau sudah menemukannya Kaito-kun~~?" tanya Hina (lagi – lagi) dengan nada riang dan senyum lebar. Setelah itu dia mengganti lagi topeng birunya dengan yang hitam

"Yang mana diri ku yang asli?" tanya Hina kembali dengan suara dingin dan muka datarnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa menit kemudian Hina melepas topengnya. Menunjukkan keseluruhan wajah cantiknya. Topeng berwarna biru di tangan kirinya terbakar dan berbah menjadi abu yang terbang di bawa angin. Sedang topeng hitamnya berubah menjadi bulu – bulu gagak lalu berjatuhan di lantai yang dia pijak. Di dekat kakinya.

"Bukan kah aku aktris yang hebat" kata Hina dengan nada datar namun wajahnya menunjukkan seulas senyum simpul, sebelum akhirnya cewek itu meninggal kan Kaito yang terperangah.

(^0^)

Langkah kaki yang terburu – buru menggema di rumah besar bergaya Eropa klasik–modern dengan interior yang di tata sedemikian rupa. Setelah menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 gadis bermata hitam kelam itu cepat – cepat masuk ke kamarnya. Dia melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di spring bed queen size-nya. Gadis memejamkan matanya 'selalu begini...sepi. sama saja' ujarnya dalam hati, lalu gadis itu masuk ke dalam innerworld-nya. Hanya disini lah dia tidak sendiri. Ketika membuka kedua kelopak matanya hal pertama yang dilhatnya ada lah bulu – bulu gagak yang terus menerus jatuh dari langit tak berujung di sertai butiran – butiran salju putih.

"Ojou-sama...anda berbakat sekali dalam akting" sebuah suara yang lembut membuat gadis itu membalikkan tubuh. Wujud manusia dari katanya memberi seulas senyum lebut. Ada beberapa hal yang mirip dan berbeda dari shinigami dan penjaga neraka. Shinigami mungkin hanya memiliki 1 nyawa tapi penjaga neraka memiliki 7 nyawa. Zanpakuto shinigami dari awal adalah bagian jiwa dari shinigami sendiri tapi penjaga neraka, mereka bisa menciptakan senjata dengan bentuk dan ukuran apapun dengan bahan apapun. Jika penjaga neraka tidak memberikan 1 nyawanya pada senjatanya maka itu akan menjadi senjata biasa, tapi jika penjaga neraka memberi 1 nyawanya pada senjatanya maka senjata itu akan memiliki wujud dalam innerworld sang penjaga neraka. Jadi mirip dengan zanpakuto shinigami. Dan Kuroyuki Hina adalah salah satu dari sedikitnya penjaga neraka yang memberikan 1 dari 7 nyawanya pada katana pertamanya. Katana yang amat dia sayangi.

"Lotus. Arigato" kata Hina sambil memandang gadis dengan rambut coklat sebahu yang di rambutnya tersemat pita berwarna putih, bermata hijau tosca, dan menggunakan soft dress selutut dan menutupi sampai siku – siku. Lotus Raven, awalnya adalah sebuah bunga lotus hitam yang di temukan Hina di salah satu taman gersang di neraka. Hina mengubah bunga itu menjadi katana hitam miliknya dan memberinya 1 dari 7 nyawa yang dia punya lalu gadis itu juga memberinya sebuah nama. Aneh memang menginat Hina bukan orang yang pandai membuat nama. Dia melakukan itu karena saat melihat lotus di taman gersang itu dia jadi ingat dirinya yang sendirian. Benar – benar sendirian, saat itu lotus adalah satu – satunya bunga di taman gersang itu. Ichirin no hana. Maka dari itu Hina mengubah bunga itu. Dan well...Lotus tak pernah mengecewakan dirinya. Lotus selalu bisa mengerti dirinya, mengerti jalan pikirannya yang walau pun terkadang bertentangan dengan jalan pikir Lotus, mengerti perasaannya, mengerti...hatinya yang bahkan kadang dia sendiri bingung. Dan Lotus juga mengerti bahwa karena saking lamanya dia mengenakan topeng dia jadi bingung mana dirinya yang asli, yang biru atau yang hitam? dia nggak tahu. Karena saking lamanya dia mengenakan topeng, topeng itu sendiri jadi terlihat berjiwa. Topeng itu akan menjadi dirinya tanpa di perintah saat dia terpuruk.

"Ojou-sama ada apa?" tanya Lotus lembut begitu melihat pandangan sendu di kedua bola mata hitam Hina.

"Nee...lotus. aku capek" kata Hina lirih

"Kalau begitu berhentilah berpura – pura ojou-sama" kata Lotus jujur dia sedih melihat ojou-sama-nya seperti sekarang. Hina menggeleng

"Lie. Tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak bisa percaya siapapun selain kau. Tidak setelah orang itu menghancurkan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Lagi pula...topeng ku sudah seperti berjiwa. Mau berhenti pun percuma karena saat aku berhenti mengenakan topeng ku, aku akan bingung manakah diri ku yang sebenarnya. Ironis bukan." Kata Hina. Lotus memeluk ojou-sama-nya erat. Memberikan kehangatan pada gadis yang telah memberinya nyawa, yang telah mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Dia tahu ojou-sama-nya ini tak akan menangis karena di lihat dari keadaan innerworld Hina yang bahkan sebelum di tempati Lotus tempat itu sangat dingin dia tahu tak ada air mata yang tersisa di dalam mata gadis itu.

"Ojou...percayalah, banyak orang baik disini" bisik Lotus lembut sambil membelai rambut panjang Hina. Mendengar itu Hina tersenyum dan ini adalah salah satu dari banyaknya senyum tulus yang di tujukan pada Lotus. Lotus tahu kalu itu bukanlah senyum topeng karena dia sudah cukup lama bersama Hina sehingga bisa membedakan senyum topeng atau senyum tulus yang hanya ditujukan padanya.

"Baka" Hina berbisik lirih. Lotus hanya tersenyum lembut.

(^0^)

Skip Time :

2 hari kemudian di festival...

07:00 malam.

Kali ini dress codenya yang cowok pake baju biasa (kecuali Toushiro karena dia mau pake yukata yang baru dibeliin Hinamori beberapa minggu yang lalu) dan yang cewek pake yukata. Rukia pake yukata warna hijau muda dengan hiasan corak bunga – bunga melati, poninya di jepit ke samping biar tidak menghalangi penglihatan. Orihime pake yukata oranye dengan hiasan kupu – kupu kuning. Rambut panjangnya di cepol ke belakang dengan beberapa helai yang turun membingkai di sisi kanan – kiri wajahnya, leher putihnya keliatan jelas sekarang. Toushiro pake yukata biru dengan corak kepingan salju, rambut putihnya yang berantakan sedikit basah (maklum mandi dulu tadi. Toushiro kan orang yang cinta kebersihan he...he...he...) yukatanya rada longgar (sengaja kata Hinamori anak kecil itu pertumbuhannya cepet #Author kabur gara – gara di todongin Hyourinmaru#). Dan danan yang cukup untuk jadi santapan makan malam. Para cowok yang lihat dandanan pasangannya langsung neguk ludah susah payah.

"Manis" kata baboon *plaak*#digampar Renji# ah, maksudnya Renji

"Menggoda" kata Ishida si tuan kaca mata #gampared#

"Enak" yang terakhir kata jeruk blasteran duren #tendanged# iya...iya...gue benerin, yang bener kata Ichigo minna~ ah ya, di sini ceritanya Ichigo, Ishida, sama Renji bawa harum manis. Nah, Rukia, Orihime dan Toushiro cuman bisa cengo denger kalimat – kalimat itu, 'perasaan harum manisnya belum mereka makan deh. Tapi, kok mereka pada komen kaya gitu?' pikir Rukia, Orihime dan Toushiro bingung (maklum masih polos, masih polos #Author elus – elus 3 anak ntu#)

"'Harum Manis'nya enak banget ya...bahkan belum dimakan udah komen kaya gitu~~" Kaito yang tiba – tiba datang di belakang ichigo ngegoda cowok – cowok –minus Toushiro tentunya– dengan memeberi penekanan pada kata 'harum manis'. Sontak muka Ichigo, Ishida, sama Renji pada memerah karena pikiran buruk mereka di ketahui seseorang. Kaito yang lihat reaksi wajah para senpai – senpainya di sekolah langsung ngakak bahkan sampe memegangi perutnya. Sedang kan 3 orang lainnya yang mendengar perkataan itu (yang mengenakan yukata) hanya bisa bilang"hah" secara barengan. Nggak connect sama pembicaraan Kaito.

Setelah tawa Kaito reda masing – masing udah gandeng tangan pasangannya erat banget dan mesra tentunya.

"Ummm...Kaito-kun nggak bareng Hina-san?" tanya Orihime. Meskipun sudah dapet E-mail yang bilang kalau Hina tidak bisa ikut tetep aja dia nanya dia pikir mungkin saat dengan Kaito Hina mau.

"Gomen senpai, tapi saya nggak tau" kata Kaito dengan nada malesnya. Mereka menatap Kaito, Ichigo menyeringai kecil di sini. Secara dia bisa ngerecoki adek sepupunya yang masih jomblo ini hohohohoho~. Ckckck Ichigo kamu kakak yang durhaka #Author geleng – geleng#.

"Kenapa? emang cuman yang punya pasangan doang yang boleh ke festival?!" Kaito keki diliatin kaya gitu. IshiHime dan RenRuki langsung ngacir sementara Ichigo mengangkat tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Toushiro lalu berbalik dan menariknya mesra. Ketara banget pengen manas – manasin Kaito yang jomblo.

"Ck" satu decakan kesal keluar dari mulut cowok berambut ikal itu.

Oh...Author ga tertarik buat nyeritain kegiatan Kaito yang jomblo #didupak – dupak Kaito# jadi kita liat kegiatan para pasangan ya~

Tempat IchiHitsu

Toushiro menggenggam tangan Ichigo erat. Festival kali ini sangat ramai dan dia nggak mau sampai ilang gara – gara terbawa arus manusia. Mereka berdua pergi ke arah biang lala.

"Toushiro! Naik biang lala yuk!" ajak Ichigo sambil mencuil *apaan?* harum manis yang di bawanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Toushiro sebelum kemudian mencuil sedikit lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Boleh deh. Tapi yang mana?" Toushiro melihat 3 biang lala yang berjejer itu. Ichigo segera menarik Toushiro dan mengajaknya masuk ke biang lala yang tengah. Biang lala cinta. Biang lala yang pemandangannya menghadap ke pantai. Tepat saat ruangan yang di tempati Toushiro dan Ichigo di puncak Ichigo langsung memberi ciuman yang singkat dan lembut pada bibir Toushiro sehingga Toushiro yang tadinya melihat – lihat pantai lewat kaca biang lala kini menatap Ichigo dengan muka blushing.

"Itu mantra yang di lakukan di dalam biang lala cinta" kata Ichigo tenang begitu mendapati pandangan Toushiro. Toushiro mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke pemandangan di luar. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya. Ichigo terkikik melihat tingkah ukenya yang menurutnya tambah manis dengan make up alami yang muncul di wajah Toushiro sekarang.

RenRuki

Renji dan Rukia sedang berada di depan stand menembak di tempat, Renji sedang membidik sebuah boneka chappy yang sangat diinginkan Rukia. Konsentrasi...1...2...3...DOR...KENA! BOENKANYA KENA SODARA – SODARA *plaakk* #author ditampar karena histeris#. Renji memberikan boneka itu pada Rukia dan setelah menerima boneka dari Renji, Rukia memberi hadiah sebuah kecupan di pipi cowok itu yang membuat muka Renji semerah rambutnya dan cowok itu mematung sekarang. Rukia yang tidak menyadari dampak dari perbuatannya hanya menarik tanga Renji dan mengajak cowok itu berkeliling lagi, setelah 30 menit baru lah Renji tersadar dari acara mematungnya.

IshiHime

Orihime menarik tangan Ishida menuju bangku di bawah pohon yang cukup sepi dari pengunjung lalu mereka berdua duduk di bangku itu. Orihime menyodorkan salah satu ice cream di tanganya.

"Ini. Eskrim kesukaan mu Uryuu" kata Orihime sambil menyodorkan salah satu eskrim yang di bawanya

"Makasih. Aku bisa beli sendiri" kata Ishida sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ya ampun, kau dingn sekali" kata Orihime sambil menjilat eskrimnya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau sekarang Ishida tengah melihatnya.

"Seperti eskrim ini" kata Orihime lagi. Lalu tiba – tiba Ishida mengambil eskrim yang tadi di sodorkan Orihime.

"Tapi eskrim..." Ishida menggantung kalimatnya lalu menjilat eskrimnya

"Sangat manis." Lanjut Ishida. Wajah Orihime langsung memerah saat itu. Lalu tiba – tiba saja banyak kunang – kunang bermunculan di sekitar mereka, seperti lampu kelap – kelip

"Indahnya..." kata Orihime dengan mata berbinar. Melihat itu Ishida cuman tersenyum simpul.

Festival memang bisa membuat mood baik ya! ^_^V

TBC

Kinana's Talk

Yu-chan : Minna~ ketemu lagi sama saya Yu-chan!

Ichigo : Kina-chan mana?

Yu-chan : Noh, lagi ngerjain home work #nunjuk tumpukan PR-nya Kinana yang mengunung sama Kinana yang lagi sibuk ngerjain#

Ichigo : Hoo...

Yu-chan :#bisik – bisik# Ichi... ngomong – ngomong Kuroyuki Hina itu di buat berdasarkan siafat asli Kinana lo...

Ichigo :#ikut bisik – bisik# Hontou?

Yu-chan :#masih bisik – bisik# Hu'um. Dia itu kalau lagi nulis fic, bareng temen sekolahnya yang udah cukup lama dia kenal apa lagi sama sahabat karibnya sifatnya langsung childish. Tapi begitu sama orang lain yang ga dia kenal bahkan beberapa temen kelas yang nggak begitu dia kenal sifatnya dingin banget. Kalo sama author lain yang ngeriaview fic sama PM-an sama dia sifatnya langsung balik ceria banget. Fisiknya Hina sama Kinana juga mirip. Cuman bedanya tuh author gila punya mata coklat karamel bukan hitam kelam.

Ichigo :#mangut – mangut#

Kinana :#meninggalkan PR-nya# kalian...ngapain?

Ichigo+Yu-chan :#ketawa gugup# tidak apa, tidak apa, he...he...he...

Renji :#nongol tiba – tiba# Oii Author mau nanya nih.

Kinana : Apa? cepetan aku sibuk #bawa – bawa beberapa bahan PR#

Renji : Ano...author pernah falling in love ga?

Kinana :#kertas bahan PR-nya langsung jatuh#

Ichigo : Kenapa kok reaksinya gitu?

Kinana : Nggak apa kok Ichi-nii...cuman...cuman...#gugup tingkat dunia# kenapa Ren-han tanyain hal itu?

Ichigo+Yu-chan :#pandangan menyelidik#

Renji :#meriksa fic-fic yang pernah di buat Kinana# abisnya lo kalo bikin fic ga jauh – jauh dari romance.

Kinana :#menghela nafas, mukanya merah# sebenernya aku...aku...

All :#nahan nafas#

Kinana : Ga pernah jatuh cinta

All :*GDUBRRAKKK* #jatuh dengan tidak elit#

Yu-chan : terus kenapa lo gugup?! BAKA #emosi#

Ichigo : Iya! Muka lo juga ngapain blushing?! Kita kira apaan #emosi#

Kinana : Habisnya aku malu sih. Masa' dari kecil sampe umur 15 gini belom pernah jatuh cinta #kabur#

Ichigo :#menghela nafas#

Yu-chan : dari pada lama – lama dengan omongan gaje nie, mendingan...

All : REAVIEW PLEASE. YANG REAVIEW DI SAYANG TUHAN #bows#

Tekan tombol reaview dengan semangat '45 :D

PS : balasan reaview :

Onichan : Aku usahain… 'kay?

Mirai Mine : Mirai-nee… dah apdet nih!


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-chan : Hola Minna~! Come back with me and this crazy fic!

Ichigo : Lho? mana Kina-chan? Yang ngebuka kok kamu?

Yu-chan : Kinana ada di sana noh #nunjuk – nunjuk Kinana yang lagi duduk di depan laptop lain# lagi ngopy fic author lain. Terutama yang pairnya HiruSena ama SasuNaru dia lagi suka sama ntu pair.

Ichigo :#liat wajah Kinana yang masang seringai iblis dengan aura horor disekitarnya, merinding# uhh...gue punya perasaan ga enak nih.

Sementara itu...

Kinana :#klik sana – sini depan laptop# Ufufufufu...HiruSena... SasuNaru... menginspirasi banget nih...Ufufufufu #ketawa nista#

Back to Ichigo and Yu-chan

Ichigo+Yu-chan :#sweatdrop#

Yu-chan : semoga aja nggak terjadi apa – apa dengan chara di fic ini

Ichigo :#angguk – angguk# bener

Yu-chan : Wokeh minna~! Let's strat the fic #membara#

Ichigo :#sweatdrop# yang betul start the fic...

Pairing : IchiHitsu,oh ya di chapter lalu aku lupa bilang slight OCXOC (saya tidak ingin salah satu tokoh Bleach di pairings dengan OC saya dalam hal ROMANCE.), IshiHime, RenRuki, others pair too.

Warning : OOC, OC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s), judul ga nyambung ama jalan cerita (mungkin), Yaoi, Yaoi Heaters lebih baik tekan tombol back sebelum ngeflame ato jadi Fujoshi kaya aku!, Tidak menerima Flame!, RnR Please, Dun Like? Baca ajah! *Plaaakk* eh, ga ding yang bener itu... Dun Like? Don't Read! Kay?! #wink#

Disclaimer : DENGAN BANGGA SAYA MENGATAKAN BAHWA BLEACH ADALAH MILIK TITE KUBO SEDANGKAN SEMUA CHARA BLEACH PUNYA SAYA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA #teriak pake TOA sambil ketawa nista# *dhuak* #dijitak Yu-chan#Oke..oke... dengan menyesal saya katakan Bleach dan chara Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo #lemes# sedih banget kan Minna~ #bercucuran air mata# *dhuak* #didupak–dupak Yu-chan#

Dislaimer 2 : Fireflies by Owl City, dan beberapa kata di ambil dari anime La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia

With Your Heart Kinana

Hotarou Kaito Vizard belongs to Kinana

Kuroyuki Hina ½ manusia ½ penjaga neraka belongs to Kinana

Hanatarou Kaitani Hollownya Kaito belongs to Kinana

Lotus Raven Katana punya Hina belongs to Kinana

Summary : "Untuk menstabilkan kekuatannya kau harus memiliki hati seseorang. kartu cinta tak mungkin bisa di gunakan sepenuhnya jika kau sendirian"/ "Uwaa...Oniichama memang macter cald yang hebat"/ "Benar...Oniichama memang sangat hebat. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak bisa menggunakan cinta. Karena Oniichama sudah pergi dan aku sendirian"/ "Aku...mencintaimu Kurosaki"/ "Apa? ga kedengeran Toushiro anginya kenceng banget"/ "AKU MENCINTAI MU KUROSAKI"

**With Your Heart**

Chapter 2 : Bleach Beach, We go to Okinawa guys!

Sudah 2 minggu semenjak kedatangan Hina dan Kaito di awal musim panas dan karena niat Yama-jii yang nggak tau kesambet setan apa sehingga pengen banget liburan ke dunia manusia dan dia juga mengutus semua taichou dan fukutaichou gotei 13+Hina+Ishida dkk untuk ikut sang kakek tua namun kekar(?) itu liburan di pantai. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang di pantai Okinawa dengan pemandangan yang indah. Semua yang di suruh Yama-jii untuk ikut tentu saja ikut dan ada satu mahluk(?) yang tak diundang juga ikut nih liburan, mahluk itu bernama Hotarou Kaito. Readers pasti bertanya – tanya kenapa ntu satu mahluk ikut kan? #readers: kami nggak mau tahu!, Kinana:#nangis bombay#Uwee... my lovely readers jahat!, Yu-chan:#ketawa garing#ahahaha...jangan pedulikan author gila satu ini. Ayo BTS#. Kaito ikut karena dia merasa bosan kalau sendirian di Karakura jadi dengan ongkos sendiri dia mengikuti sang kakak sepupu tercinta ke pantai Okinawa, adik sepupu yang berbakti bukan!?. Dan siapa yang mengurus Karakura dari ancaman hollow? tenang saja~ kita serahkan saja para Hollow malang itu pada angkatan lama~ seperti Kurosaki Isshin ayah Ichigo sekaligus mantan kapten salah satu divisi di gotei 13, Uryuu Ryuuken papa Uryuu Ishida yang notabene seorang quincy dan sahabat papa Ichigo, dan si Topi-Hijau-Setengah-Gila Urahara. Meskipun rada berumur tapi jangan salah mereka hebat lho~ eh...kok malah gini sih? Oke...oke...BTS mulai dari...SEKARANG!

Para shinigami dkk menginap di Villa yang kebetulan di sewakan dan di bangun di dekat pantai. Villa itu besar dan terdapat 2 villa yang tentunya semua villa di sewa para shinigami dkk. Villa di sebelah kanan pantai untuk para cewek dan yang kiri untuk cowok.

"Wah...Ichi-nii enak nih. Meskipun kamarnya di pisah tetep bisa sering main ke tempat Hitsugaya-taicho kan satu villa~" kata Hina dengan nada ceria dan mata berbinar – binar. Yah dalam waktu 2 minggu mereka semua sudah tau kau Hina itu seorang fujoshi akut dan saat membicarakan tentang yaoi nada dinginnya pasti berubah riang. IchiHitsu yang dengar itu memunculkan semburat tipis di pipi mereka.

"Iya Jeruk. Aku iri dengan mu. ahhh... aku jadi ga bisa ketemu Ruki-chan sering – sering deh" kata Renji yang langsung di sambut wajah memerah Rukia dan deathglare dari dari Byakuya.

"Hmm...aku juga...apa mending aku sewa 2 kamar penginapan aja ya...supaya bisa sering ketemu sama Hime-chan" kata Ishida sambil pasang pose mikir.

"Eh? Anoo..." hanya tanggapan ini dan muka merah yang diberikan Orihime pada kekasihnya itu.

"Moo...sudah lah gals...dari pada berdiri ga jelas di sini ayo kita masuk ke villa! Ja nee~" kata Matsumoto Rangiku sang fukutaicho divisi 10 sambil menyeret gadis – gadis yang ada di sana menuju ke villa kanan. Gila... kuat banget tu cewek!

10 menit kemudian...

Rombongan cewek pergi menuju pantai

Matsumoto mengenakan two piece warna kuning Hisagi sukses tepar di pasir dengan darah mengalir dari hidung, Orihime pake two piece hijau muda dan itu bikin kaca mata Ishida retak, Unohana pake bikini biru tua dengan selendang panjang di pinggang, kacamata dia lepas Ukitake langsung terpesona, Soi Fon pake baju reang yang mirip – mirip dress sekilas ga ada tanggepan trus dia pundung deh, Yourichi pake bikini ungu bawahnya celana jeans biru super pendek kalau ada Urahara pasti udah tepar bareng Hisagi tuh orang bertopi, Rukia make 2 pieces rok pendek sampe pahanya keliatan dan kaos tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan bahu dan perutnya (warna ungu sama kaya warna matanya) ini bikin Renji mimisan dan Byakuya langsung nutup mata Renji pake kain hitam biar ga ngeliatin adik sepupu tercintanya, Hinamori kembaran sama Rukia cuman punya dia warna coklat hazel dan ini bikin Kira terpesona, sisanya cuman pake kaos sama celana super pendek. Hina? Dia memakai bathrobe putih yang bikin semua penasaran apa yang ada di balik bathrobe itu, sebuah headphone hitam berukuran sedang melingkar di leher jenjangnya dan sebuah I-pod hitam di taruh dalam salah satu kantung bathrobe itu. okay...kita check style para cowok dulu yaw!

Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi, Kira dan Kaito cuman pake celana selutut mirip boxer tanpa mengenakan apapun di tubuh atas dan membikin Hinamori, Matsumoto, Rukia, dan Hitsugaya memalingkan muka dari merka ber4. Ga mau muka blushingnya di liat sama 4 cowok itu! Ishida make kemeja sama celana pendek cuman semua kancing kemejanya di buka jadi memperlihatnya dadanya yang bidang. Awww...Orihime tambah gugup nih~ dan cowok lain? Yah, mereka ada yang memakai T-shirt dan celana pendek selutut ada yang make kemeja yang tentu kancingnya tertutup rapi dan juga celana jeans pendek selutut.

"Ne~ Hina-chan~ apa yang kau pakai?" tanya Rangiku dengan nada manja sambil nunjuk – nunjuk bathrobe Hina

"Ini? Tentu saja bathrobe" jawabnya polos sambil memejang ujung pergelangan tangan bathrobe-nya

"Maksudnya yang di balik bathrobe itu" kata Soi Fon yang juga penasaran

"Eh? Itu..." Hina gugup sendiri. Tangan mungil Rukia terjulur berusaha membuka bathrobe itu yang tentu saja di halangi Hina dan akhirnya tangan Rangiku dan Hinamori ikut – ikutan menarik bathrobe itu supaya lepas. 3:1 tentu saja yang menang 3 dan akhirnya terbukalah bathrobe (yang menurut Rangiku, Rukia, dan Hinamori) pengganggu itu. Sekarang tampak tubuh kinana yang terbalut dengan two piece warna hitam kelam. Membuat semua cowok yang berada di situ (tentu kecuali yang masih inget umur sama udah punya gebetan, udah punya pacar, dan masih mencintai seseorang di hatinya nggak kepengaruh dengan tampilan Hina) ngeces pengen. 'imutan juga Toushiro' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Yah, Ichigo akui Hina itu imut tapi, dia menganggap Hina itu kaya Yuzu dan Karin lagi pula Hina sendiri dari awal sudah memanggilnya dengan Ichi-nii kan?.

"Toushiro! Aku bawa semangka nih. Makan di sana yuk" Ichigo langsung narik Toushiro buat duduk di bawah pohon kelapa yang rindang sambil menenteng beberapa buah semangka yang tadi sempat di belinya. Rukia sama Renji udah asik kejar – kejaran di pinggir pantai gara – gara Renji tadi di jahili Rukia hingga pipinya di cubit kepiting. Rukia tertwa sambil berlari, Renji mengejar dengan muka cemberut meskipun dalam hati dia senang bisa melihat senyum lepas Rukia. Byakuya minum teh sambil duduk di tikar yang di gelar di atas pasir dengan payung yang melindunginya dari terik matahari. Ukitake sama Unohana bergabung sama Ichigo dan Toushiro dengan keranjang piknik dan tikar yang digunakan sebagai alas duduk mereka berempat sedang tertawa senang. They're actually like happy family. Ishida sama Orihime berjalan – jalan santai sampai memasuki sebuah hutan kecil yang ada di dekat pantai. Hinamori sama Kira lagi duduk di atas tikar di bawah payung dengan sebatang es krim di tangan masing – masing dan mereka berbicara ringan sambil sesekali menertawakan hal konyol yang di buat RenRuki dan HisaRan. Hisagi dan Rangiku? Oh, tenang mereka sedang membuat istana pasir yang besar di sertai acara saling menciprat air dan melempar pasir selama acara 'pembangunan' berlangsung. Kaito? Duduk sendirian di tikarnya sambil memegangg bola voli. Abis, yang lain pada sibuk sendiri – sendiri dengan atau tanpa pasangan masing – masing. Sedang Hina? Oh... mari kita intip di salah satu batu karang baesar di tepi pantai. Sekarang gadis bersurai hitam itu sedang memasang headset-nya dan memutar satu – satunya lagu yang ada dalam daftar play list I-pod. Duduk di atas batu karang besar, memejamkan mata, merasakan angin pantai yang berhembus memainkan rambut panjangnya dan menerpa wajahnya, sedikit menggelitik tubuhnya yang sekarang tanpa bathrobe. Lagu yang penuh kenangan baginya itu berbunyi lembut di pendengarannya membuat dia semakin menikmati suasana itu dan tanpa sadar seulas senyum manis merekah di bibir ranumnya.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_Cuz they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You think me rude, but I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cuz everything is never as it seems_

_Cuz I get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they try to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sockhop beneath my bed_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cuz everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Cuz I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far to tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird cuz I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)_

_But I know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_Cuz I saved a few and I keep 'em in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cuz everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cuz everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Tepat setelah lagu itu selesai Hina merasa seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampakkan sepasang iris hitam kelamnya, memandang sosok di sebelahnya.

"Rasanya senang melihatmu tersenyum tulus. Bukan dengan senyum pura – pura dan topeng yang kau kenakan saat bersama yang lain" kata orang itu. Hina kembali tersenyum kecil

"Ichi-nii, sejak kapan?" tanya Hina

"Sekitar...hmmm...2 menit yang lalu" kata orang itu a.k.a Ichigo. Hina mengalihkan tatapannya. Memandang laut biru di atas karang.

"Lagu itu bagus. Siapa yang bikin?" tanya Ichigo. Hina menatap Ichigo dengan kepala di miringkan ke kanan. Bingung

"Tadi kau bersenandung kecil" kata Ichigo menjelaskan. Hina menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya kuat – kuat

"Itu hadiah terakhir dari hati ku. Dari seseorang yang memberiku perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Dari orang yang membebaskanku dalam penjara kesepian. Dari orang yang mampu membuatku terseyum hanya dengan mendengar suara riangnya. Tihis song is the first and the last song from my lovely brother" Hina memaksakan seulas senyum saat dia mengetakan ini. Ichigo menepuk kepala Hina pelan dia tahu gadis itu ingin menangis tapi, kebekuan hatinya yang telah di teinggalkan matahari yang setidaknya bisa memberinya sedikit kehangatan, membuat air matanya mengering. Beku sebelum bisa keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Aku manggil Ichigo-kun dengan Ichi-nii karena Ichi-nii punya senyum yang mirip kaya onii-san ku. jadi aku mengganggap Ichi-nii sebagai salah satu kakak ku. yah, walaupun itu berarti sekarang Ichi-nii cuman kakak ku satu – satunya" kata Hina lirih. Ichigo tersenyum mendengar itu

"Kalau begitu biar aku pura – pura jadi onii-san mu yang telah tiada itu. Bagaimana hmmm?" tawar Ichigo. Hina menggeleng

"Eh? Kenapa? aku kan juga tampan" kata Ichigo mulai narsis. Mendengar celotehan ini mau tak mau Hina jadi tersenyum simpul.

"Aku cuman ingin onii-san ku yang asli. Aku nggak mau Ichi-nii atau siapaun pura – pura jadi onii-san ku. Cukup aku saja sendiri yang memakai topeng. Benarkan" kata Hina sambil tersenyum. Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Ichigo akhirnya hanya bisa balas tersenyum sambil mengacak surai hitam kelam Hina yang panjang itu.

"Baik lah kalau itu keputusan mu. mau pergi? Aku ingin kembali ke Toushiro nih" kata Ichigo. Hina menggeleng.

"Ya sudah deh. Jaa~" Ichigo berdiri lalu berjalan pergi setelah berbalik badan. Hina tersenyum tipis

"Ichi-nii...baik – baik sama Hitsugaya-taicho. Nanti kasih tau aku apa yang kalian lakuin ya" Hina berteriak. Ichigo memerah wajahnya lalu dia berlari kencang. Setelah punggung ichigo menghilang gadis itu meraih kantong I-pod-nya, mengambil sebuah kartu. Kartu dengan gambar cupid dan manusia yang dikerubungi manusia lain. Kartu the lovers. Dia memandang kartu itu lama. Memori akan dia, kartu itu, dan kakaknya berputar dalam otaknya seperti video.

-Flash Back-

Seorang pemuda, berambut hitam ikal yang berumur 8 tahun sedang memperhatikan kartu – kartu di hadapannya dengan serius. Di sebelahnya seorang bocah perempuan dengan rambut lurus sebahu dan iris hitam kelam sedang terduduk manis. Bocah perempuan itu berumur 5 tahun. Menatap pemuda dei sebelahnya bingung.

"Apa yang Oniichama lakukan? Kenapa memandangi kaltu telus?" tanya anak itu cadel degan pandangan ingin tahu. Orang yang di panggil oniichama itu menoleh ke arah sang gadis kecil, lalu mengacak rambut sang gadis pelan dengan seulas senyum bertengger di wajahnya.

"Hanya memikirkan cara untuk menggunakan lovers secara penuh" kata orang itu. Gadis itu mengernyit, tanda masih tak mengerti

"Ekh?! Memangnya lopel nggak bica dipakai?" tanya gadis itu. orang itu menunjukkan kartu lovers di depan sang gadis yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Lalu dengan senyum di wajahnya dia menjawab...

"Untuk menstabilkan kekuatannya kau harus memiliki hati seseorang. kartu cinta tak mungkin bisa di gunakan sepenuhnya jika kau sendirian"

"Uwaa...Oniichama memang macter cald yang hebat" teriak gadis itu riang dengan senyum polos. Yang di balas dengan cengiran

-Flash Back OFF-

"Benar...Oniichama memang sangat hebat. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak bisa menggunakan cinta. Karena Oniichama sudah pergi dan aku sendirian" kata Hina lirih sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada kartu itu. Dia melihat lembaran kartu itu terbang terbawa angin yang menerpa kencang. Seakan ingin membantunya untuk menerbangkan kenangan masa lalu. Dan akhirnya kartu itu terjatuh di salah satu sudut di pantai itu, di temukan oleh seseorang yang kebetulan berada di sana.

"Ekh?! Dari mana kartu ini?" orang itu bertanya – tanya heran lalu berjalan pergi setelah mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan menyimpan kartu yang di temukannya di saku celananya.

TBC

Omake :

Malam yang tenang di pinggir pantai bisa kita lihat semua anggota shinigami sudah melangkah kembali ke villa bahkan mungkin ke kamar masing – masing. Oh...oh...tunggu...tunggu ternyata masih ada dua figur yang betah berlama – lama di pinggir pantai. Yang pertama berambut oranye nyentrik, bermata coklat musim gugur, mengenakan kaos oranya dan celana ¾ putih dengan garis biru di masing – masing pinggirnya. Sosok kedua adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih, mata teal cemerlang, kaos pastel dan celana ¾ berwarna putih. Mereka masih betah berjalan santai di pinggir pantai.

"Toushiro" oh akhirnya setelah kesunyian menyelimuti cukup lama sang pemuda orange a.k.a Ichigo berani membuka mulutnya.

"Hn" jawab Toushiro singkat

"Kau dingin sekali sih" kata Ichigo. Dia tahu kekasihnya seperti itu, bahkan Ichigo tetap menyukainya. Tapi kan...

"Hn" lagi – lagi hanya itu yang Toushiro berikan

"Kau sepupu jauhnya Sasuke ya? habis dari tadi "hn" melulu" kata Ichigo mulai kesal. Toushiro menangkap nada kesal itu.

"Hn. Dan kau juga sepupu jauhnya Naruto ya? kau berisik sekali sih Kurosaki?! Kan kau tahu aku memang seperti itu" kata Toushiro. Ichigo diam saja. 5 menit...10 menit...30 menit... berlalu dan sekarang Toushiro jadi khawatir karena biasanya si jeruk akan membalasnya tapi ini kok... huft... membuat perasaannya makin tak tenang.

"Kurosaki" panggil Toushiro. Ichigo tetap diam. Dan sekarang Toushiro menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kiri memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada orang yang telah merebut hatinya. Mencairkan kebekuan hatinya. Dan mengisi kekosongnya. Pemuda yang sangat di sayanginya dan sudah berstatus menjadi kekasihnya semenjak 10 bulan yang lalu.

"Kurosaki" Toushiro memanggil lagi. cowok itu tidak memperhatikan jalannya sehingga jangan salahkan sebuah batu tak bernyawa yang pada akhirnya bisa membuatnya ter–

GUBRAAAAAAAAKKKK

–jatuh

"Oi, Toushiro kau tak apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir sambil menatap kekasihnya lekat dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Toushiro menarik uluran tangan yang memang di tujukan padanya itu.

"Aku tidak apa Akh!" Toushiro merintih saat telapak kaki kanannya menyentuh pasir panatai. Ichigo langsung merunduk dan memeriksa kaki Toushiro dengan cermat dan lembut

"Ini sih terkilir Toushiro. Lihat bengkak tuh!" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk kakinya yang bengkak. Toushiro nampak berfikir.

"Kau kan di dalam gigai Toushiro! Tentu bisa luka dan terasa sakit" kata Ichigo menjelaskan. Dia tahu apa yang di pikirkan Toushiro

"Kurosaki...bisa sembuhkan aku dengan reiatsumu?" tanya Toushiro. Ichigo terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng keras – keras

"Kenapa?" tanya Toushiro berusaha menahan emosi karena kekasihnya tidak mau memberi sedikit reiatsu pada kakinya yang terluka

"Begini lebih bagus" kata Ichigo sambil menggendong Toushiro dengan gaya bridal style (KYAAAAAA...#kinanajingkrak–jingkrakalafansgirl#)

Wajah Toushiro bersemu merah menambah kesan manis

"Turun kan aku Ichigo" pinta Toushiro. Lagi – lagi Ichigo menggeleng kecang. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya

"Jangan bergerak ya Toushiro. Aku cuman pengen bantu kamu tanpa reiatsu ku. Pakai cara manusia" kata Ichigo lembut. Bikin Toushiro tambah blushing aja. Dan akhirnya Toushiro mengalah. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ichigo, membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin. Ichigo tersenyum melihat itu

"Aku...mencintaimu Kurosaki" kata Toushiro lirih. Kepalanya masih terbenam di dada bidang milik Ichigo

"Apa? ga kedengeran Toushiro anginya kenceng banget" balas Ichigo memang angin di pantai itu lagi keras – kerasnya berhembus

"AKU MENCINTAI MU KUROSAKI" Teriak Toushiro mengulangi perkataannya. Awalnya Ichigo cengo tapi lama – kelamaan pandangan matanya melembut dan seulas senyum tersungging di wajah tanpannya

"Aishiteru yo Yuki Hime. Aku mau bilang itu dari tadi sama kamu eh tapi kamu cuman "hn" aja. Makanya sekarang aku bilang Aishiteru Yuki Hime" kata Ichigo lembut. Kalau ada olimpiade mengukur tingkat ke merahan wajah author yakin pasti Toushiro yang menang.

Omake End

Kinana's Talk

Kinana : Minna~ Hola~

Yu-chan : Oh...urusan lo udah selesai?

Kinana : Sebenernya belum sih. Tapi... yah, aku juga pengen menutup ini

Ichigo : Kina-chan tumben kamu bikin Omake

Kinana : Abis scene IchiHitsu yang itu nggak bisa di masukin ke cerita initi ichi-nii! Perasaan ku bilang kalau aku harus masukin yang itu ke bagian omake! Ya sudah aku masukin deh! #berkobar#

Yu-chan : Ini masih ada lanjutannya lho~ yang end itu omake-nya. Bukan cerita intinya.

Ichigo : #bisik – bisik# Yu-chan tadi kamu motret Toushiro pas senyum ga? Kalau iya aku minta

Yu-chan :#bisik – bisik# ga tau Ichi. Coba aku liat kamera ku dulu ya #utak – atik kamera digitalnya#

Kinana :#narik tangan Toushiro, bisik – bisik# Chibi-tan. Ichi-nii sama Yu-chan ngerencanain buat mengedit foto mu yang senyum di pinggir pantai tuh #nunjuk – nunjuk Yu-chan sama Ichi-nii yang lagi bergerolbol dengan sesuatu di antara keduanya#

Toushiro :#mengendap – endap# KUROSAKI

Ichigo+Yu-chan :#ngerasa hawa ga enak, nengok ke belakang dengan gaya patah – patah# UWAAAA! TOUSHIRO! #lari terbirit – birit#

Kinana :#evil smirk# Ufufufufu...minna~ mind to reaview? Leave me reaview! Onegai~ #nadamanja#

N.B : biar satu aku bales reviewnya! #keras kepala#

Mirai Mine : Uwa… makasih udah review lagi XD ano~ kalo soal saran ngerjain tugas…aku kalo dapet PR pas pulang langsung di kerjain. Terus…terus kalo udah selesai baru nilis fic. Bahkan pernah lho aku ngerjain PR+nulis fic sampe jam 00:30 itu pun ficx cuman jadi setengah gara2 PR ku numpuk. Cara ekstrim kalau mau coba pikir – pikir dulu ya… *memandang tumpukan PR, serasa pengen bakar PR di tong sampah*


	4. Chapter 4

Kinana : Minna~ hosh...hosh...selamat datang...hosh #ngos-ngosan#

Ichigo : Ekh?! Kina-chan kenapa?

Kinana : Habis fun bike di sekolah.

Yu-chan : Bo'ong Ichi! Memang dia ikut fun bike di sekolahnya tapi pas ngendarin sepeda dia gila – gilaan di jalan raya. Ngebut banget ngontelnya. Dijalan Raya lagi! temen seangkatannya pada ketinggalan jauh di belakangnya! Dia kaya orang balapan aja!

Kinana : Biarin wee #julurin lidah# abisnya mereka lambat banget sih kalau naik sepeda! Aku kan jadi bosen! Ya udah aku tinggal aja tuh guru ma anak – anak yang ikut fun bike.

Ichigo+Yu-chan :#sweatdrop#

Ichigo : #menghela nafas#

Kinana : Ichi-nii...kenapa?

Ichigo : nggak pa-pa pengen aja.

Yu-chan : Ichi ga nyambung

Kinana : Ha'i Minna~ Kinana si anak baik disini~ #di injek – injek Tobi yang tiba – tiba nongol entah dari mana#

Tobi : Itu trademark Tobi si anak baik ini tau~ #injek – injek Kinana#

Kinana :#menggerutu# anak baik harusnya nggak nginjek orang sembarangan

Ichigo : Eh?! Siapa lo?

Tobi :#cuekin Kinana# Ah! Nii-san~ saya Tobi si anak baik dari fandom Naruto. Yorishiku~~ #bows#

Ichigo+Yu-chan :#ngeliat Kinana yang udah nggak bernyawa, sweatdrop berat berjamaah#

Ichigo : Readers~ Happy reading #senyum pepsodent, Ichigo FC tepar, Tobi ma Yu-chan geleng – geleng, Kinana masih tak bernyawa#

Pairing : IchiHitsu, slight OCXOC (saya tidak ingin salah satu tokoh Bleach di pairings dengan OC saya dalam hal ROMANCE.), IshiHime, RenRuki, others pair too.

Warning : OOC, OC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s), judul ga nyambung ama jalan cerita (mungkin), Yaoi, Yaoi Heaters lebih baik tekan tombol back sebelum ngeflame ato jadi Fujoshi kaya aku!, Ah...aku pikir...aku akan menerima flame. Tapi, flamenya bukan protes soal pair lho ya~! Kinana si anak baik sudah mengingatkan~ #di injek – injek Tobi lagi#, RnR Please, Dun Like? Baca ajah! *Plaaakk* eh, ga ding yang bener itu... Don't Like? Don't Read! Kay?! #wink# kalo nggak ngerti apa itu arti Don't like, Don't read trus tetep nekat baca dan ngeflame lebih baik kalian menyewa guru bahasa Inggris ato buka google transle untuk mengertikannya #nyengir#

Disclaimer : Bleach akan selamanya menjadi milik Tite Kubo minna~ dan aku jadi sedih dengan kenyataan kalao Tite Kubo nggak akan pernah mau mewariskan Bleach-nya pada fujoshi seperti ku #bercucuran airmata#

With Your Heart Kinana

Hotarou Kaito Vizard belongs to Kinana

Kuroyuki Hina ½ manusia ½ penjaga neraka belongs to Kinana

Hanatarou Kaitani Hollownya Kaito belongs to Kinana

Lotus Raven Katana punya Hina belongs to Kinana

Summary : Orang itu menyeringai lebih lebar. Menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada hal yang baru saja dia lihat. sesuatu yang berbeda dari shinigami namun bersama shinigami/ "calm down little princess. Aku akan mendapatkan mu dan mengambil seluruh energi mu"

**With Your Heart**

Chapter 3 : Bleach Beach, Once Upon a Time In Okinawa

Hari yang cerah, matahari tampak malu – malu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Laut Okinawa nampak indah saat itu. Sunyi di pagi hari, hanya burung – burung yang berkicau di sertai beberapa hewan yang tinggal di dalam hutan kecil di pinggir pantai Okinawa. Ah, dan yah...jangan lupakan juga suara deru nafas yang memburu dari seorang gadis bersurai hitam dan seorang cowok imut bersurai putih. Kuroyuki Hina dan Hitsugaya Toushiro, warna rambut mereka sangat kontras. Dan mereka sedang lari pagi di hutan kecil itu. Berdua.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! Ichi-nii kenapa nggak diajak?" tanya Hina dengan nada mengintrogasi yang besar. Jujur, dia agak kecewa Ichigo nggak ikutan karena itu artinya dia jadi nggak bisa memotret diam – diam moment romantis kedua sejoli itu. dan itu artinya dia tidak bisa menambah koleksi foto yaoi-nya di Blogger, Album, Laptop, Hp, Map, dan semua alat penyimpan foto yang dia punya. Dan itu artinya lagi dia nggak bisa jual foto – foto itu untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi melalui e-bay dong. Kasihan...ah, kini mereka sedang berjalan santai memasuki hutan kecil di pinggir pantai Okinawa itu.

"Hn. Dia susuah bangun pagi. Bahasa kasarnya kebo" kata Toushiro

"Hitsugaya-taicho sedih nggak kalau Ichi-nii nggak dateng?" tanya Hina lagi. Toushiro hanya diam

"Hitsugaya-taicho" Hina bersuara lagi

"..."

"Ne, Hitsugaya-taicho~" Hina terus merecoki kapten mungil itu

"Hn?" tanggapan yang sangat singkat

"Apa maksudnya 'Hn' itu?" tanya Hina polos

"Hn" lagi – lagi jawaban yang bisa di bilang bukan jawaban

"Hitsugaya-taicho penggemar Sasuke ya? kok ngikutin trademark dia sih...kan kasihan nanti Tite Kubo-chan. Soalnya di mintain bayaran sama Masashi Kishimoto-chan karena Hitsugaya-taicho sudah meniru trademark-nya Uchiha Sasuke" kata Hina panjang lebar dan ngelantur

"Dasar otaku" kata Toushiro. Hina semakin mengerutkan keningnya

"Pertama. Aku nggak nge-fans Sasuke. Aku lebih suka sama Shinichi Kudo dari Detective Conan..."

"Ekh?! Aku juga suka Shinichi. Meskipun lebih suka sama Kaito Kid sih...tapi aku juga suka Sasuke meski sekarang aku lebih suka Oriki Hotarou!" dengan semangat '45 Hina memotong omongan Toushiro

"Haaaahhh..." hanya menghela nafas lah yang bisa di lakukan sang kapten divisi 10 yang terhormat saat ini.

GRRAAAAASASSSAAAAKKKK...

Suara pepohonan yang bergesekan itu membuat mereka berdua meningkatkan kewaspadaan pada daerah sekitar. Hina bahkan sudah menggenggam dengan erat pegangan pisau kecil yang selalu sedia di balik pakaiannya. Masing – masing tangannya membawa 2 buah pisau pendek dan tajam itu. Sedangkan Toushiro sudah memincingkan matanya dengan tajam dan siap dengan kuda – kudanya. Sehebat apapun mereka dalam mendeteksi reiatsu sesuatu, pasti ada yang lebih hebat lagi dalam menyembunyikan reiatsunya. Itulah alasan mengapa kini pisau Hina tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah lalu tubuhnya dan tubuh Toushiro di tahan masing – masing seseorang dari belakang. Saat Toushiro dan Hina mengangkat kakinya untuk menginjak, orang yang menahan mereka mengayunkan tangannya dan memukul tengkuk Hina dan Toushiro sehingga mereka berdua pingsan di tempat. Orang yang menahan Hina mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. menggendongnya ala bridal style sedangkan orang yang memukul tengkuk Toushiro menggendong Toushiro dengan gaya menggendong boneka kayu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun kedua orang itu membuka sebuah garganta dan memasukinya. Dua orang itu memasuki salah satu ruangan yang ada di Las Noches dan mendapati dua orang lainnya, satu berambut coklat, satu lagi berambut perak. Satu dengan seringainya satu dengan senyum rubahnya. Kedua orang yang sedang menggendong Hina dan Toushiro sekarang berdiri berhadapan dengan si rambut coklat dan perak itu.

"Saya membawa apa yang anda inginkan Aizen-sama" kata orang yang membawa (baca: gendong) Toushiro pada si rambut coklat.

"Dan teman barunya" kata orang yang menggendong Hina.

Orang yang di panggil Aizen itu menatap ke arah Hina dan Toushiro yang masih pingsan. Begitu merasakan reiatsu Hina yang berbeda dari reiatsu shinigami orang itu menyeringai lebih lebar. Menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada hal yang baru saja dia lihat. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari shinigami namun bersama shinigami.

"Bawa little princess ke sangkarnya. Dan kurung si ice prince di penjara bawah tanah" kata Aizen sambil menunjuk Hina lalu Toushiro. Dua orang itu menggangguk lalu undur diri.

"Aizen-sama kenapa kau malah menaruh gadis kecil itu di ruangan dan chibi-taicho di penjaa bawah tanah? Bukannya yang ingin kau jadikan kelinci percobaan adalah kelinci putih a.k.a si chibi-taicho?" tanya si rambut perak bingung pada Aizen. Aizen menatap si rambut perak yang merupakan orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Pindah halauan Gin. Aku rasa kali ini aku akan menggunakan burung gagak sebagai percobaan Szayel" kata Aizen dengan seringai licik

"Szayel Aporro. Kali ini kau menyuruhnya membuat ramuan apa Aizen-sama? Kurasa kemarin saat aku berkunjung ke lab-nya dia terlihat sangat sibuk. Berlarian ke sana kemari sambil membawa beberapa cairan, botol tabung, suntikan, sangkar hewan dan lainnya." Kata orang yang di panggil Aizen dengan sebutan Gin tadi, a.k.a si rambut perak.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk membuat ramuan cair yang membuat mu bisa mengendalikan orang lain. Kemarin dia sudah memberikan hasilnya pada ku. Bahkan efeknya lebih dari apa yang kuharapkan, sangat bagus. Dia bilang setelah ramuan itu masuk ke dalam tubuh maka ramuan itu akan merambat ke otak lalu masuk ke dalam hati. Dan akhirnya ramuan itu akan mengunci memori dan jiwa orang itu di dalam hatinya. Dan akhirnya orang yang memasukkan ramuan tadi bisa mengendalikan orang yang dimasuki ramuan" Kata Aizen bersemangat

"Apakah kau tadinya berencana mencobanya pada chibi-taicho?" tanya Gin. Karena menurutnya akan sangat menguntungkan kalau mereka bisa mengendalikan sang ice prince itu seperti boneka.

"Tadinya begitu tapi setelah melihat gadis itu aku berubah pikiran. Aku tahu gadis itu bukanlah shinigami, melainkan seorang Guardian of the 3rd Gate at Hell. Aku bisa merasakan perbedaan reiatsunya" kata Aizen dengan semangat '45. Gin mengangguk. Dia pernah membaca di salah satu buku yang dimiliki Ulquiorra tentang penjaga neraka, bagai mana kekuatan seorang Guardian Gate-nya neraka. Sama seperti iblis yang nggak bisa mati, tapi lebih maju selangkah. Tidak terkalahkan. Cocok untuk menjadi boneka mereka. Tapi, itu unutk guardian gate yang tak memiliki luka di hatinya. Bagai mana kalau ternyata gadis penjaga gerbang neraka yang –mungkin– sekarang telah berada di atas kasur nyaman itu adalah seorang guardian gate yang memiliki luka dalam di dasar hatinya? Oh... itu sangat gawat. Karena menurut buku yang Gin baca, seorang guardian gate yang memiliki luka di hati itu seperti air. Kadang akan membantumu menjernihkan sesuatu, kadang juga akan membuatmu terseret arus yang di buatnya. Sangat tidak menentu.

"Aizen-sama, apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya Gin begitu menyadari bahwa Aizen sedang menulis sesuatu di atas kertas pink –warna favorit Aizen– lalu menyerahkannya pada salah satu hollow dan membisikkan sesuatu pada hollow itu sebelum akhirnya sang hollow membuka garganta lalu pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

"Hanya surat 'undangan' untuk shinigami tersayang kita. Aku yakin mereka pasti mau bermain bersama kita untuk mendapatkan hadiah yang mereka inginkan" kata Aizen kalem. Seringai licik masih terpampang jelas di wajah om-om-nya. Dan saat berhasil mengerti apa maksud atasannya Gin menambah kadar senyuman rubahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian... Villa cowok. 08:00 P.M

Dengan langkah gontai dan malas – malasan Ichigo berjalan keluar villa tepatnya menuju sebuah kotak surat yang ada di samping kiri pintu gerbang villa cowok. Setelah sampai dia membuka kotak surat itu lalu mengaduk – aduknya sebelum akhirnya mengambilnya. Satu – satu di perhatikannya surat itu, kira – kira seluruh suratnya ada 20 lembar. Kebanyakan berwarna merah cherry dan tertulis untuk dirinya dan sebagian besarnya untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dengan langkah yang masih tetap malas, dia masuk ke dalam villa lalu menjatuhkan semua surat tak berdosa itu di atas meja depan TV 36 inci. Renji yang sedang asik liat kartun Pinguin Of Madagascar pun ngerasa terganggu karena badan Ichigo yang menghalangi TV. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama karena cowok bersurai orange itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa coklat yang empuk di sebelah Renji, dan Renji yang melihat ada 6 surat cinta untuk Ichigo dan 13 surat cinta untuk Toushiro dengan warna amplop yng semuanya merah cherry mendengus iri. Lalu mata coklatnya menangkap sebuah surat yang berbeda dari surat lainnya. Satu – satunya surat dengan warna pink dan tak tertulis apapun di sampulnya. Tangannya meraih surat itu lalu tanpa ba bi bu apalagi be dan bo tapi masih sempet ijin Ichigo dia membuka surat keramat(?) tersebut. Dan matanya terbelalak lebar sampai maksimal. Dan segera saja Renji mengeluarkan teriakan ala baboon-nya dan membangunkan seluruh isi villa termasuk semut – semut merah yang lagi pada bangun rumah di tanah *apa hubungannya? (0.0)*. Ichigo menutup kedua telinganya rapat – rapat saat merasakan gelombang suara yang amat dahsyat. Beberapa menit kemudian semua penghuni villa datang menghampiri ruangan tempat Ichigo dan Renji berada. Ruang santai.

"Oi! Kalo teriak kira – kira dulu dong!" kata Ichigo sengit. Tak mendengar perkataan Ichigo, Renji malah berkeringat dingin ria sambil memandang sekelilingnya takut – takut sekaligus gugup. Sebulir keringat sebesar jagung mengalir perlahan dari dahi lalu menuju pelipisnya.

"Abarai fukutaicho! Anda telah mengganggu ritual pagi saya. Jadi saya harap anda punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu!" kata Yama-jii terdengar dari suaranya kalau beliau sedang berusaha menahan emosi. Renji jadi gugup sendiri

"A-ano...apa ada yang melihat di mana Hitsugaya-taicho?" tanya Renji. Dengan gaya anak play group Ikkaku mengangkat tangan kananya.

"Tadi aku lihat Hitsugaya-taicho keluar dengan baju untuk olah raga" kata Ikkaku setelah menurunkan tangannya.

"Oh! Iya. Tadi malem si Toushiro bilang kalau dia mau olah raga bareng Hina-chan" kata Ichigo setelah menepukan kedua telapaka tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa Ren?" dengan polosnya Ichigo bertanya. Biasa baru banguntidur, nyawa masih ngumpul 20%...

Renji menunjukkan kertas pink yang tadi di keluarkannya dari dalam amplop pink itu, lalu menaruhnya di meja mempersilahkan semua yang ada di sana untuk membacanya.

Dear my lovely sweaty shinigami...

Uhm...uhm...gimana kabar kalian semua? Baik kah? Buruk kah? Aku berharap kabar kalian buruk! Ekh. Tidak itu bukan sekedar harapan saja! Karena aku yakin setelah membaca surat ini kalian pasti akan pucat! Kalian tahu... aku telah menculik si ice prince dan little princess. Kyaaaaaaa~~~~ mereka imut sekali~~ Oh ya. aku beri tahu bukan tempe lho ya (0_~) si little princess bakal jadi gagak percobaan Szayel! Hebat bukan! Dan nggak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau ice prince dan little princess akan jadi boneka kayu yang ku kendalikan setelah percobaan Szayel berhasil dan kalau nggak berhasil. Ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan penuh perasaan cinta pada burung gagak kecil itu~~ Tapi, aku bosan kalau hanya diam menunggu. Jadi... kalian mau temani aku bermain? Hadiahnya terserah kalian lho~~ kalau mau silahkan hubungi nomor lovely ini~ xxx789675354. Di tunggu kabarnya~~

With 'D heart

Aizen paling ganteng. Hidup pink!

Semua yangg baca surat itu langsung sweatdrop karena kenarsisan seorang Aizen Sousuke. Ichigo merogoh amplop pink itu dan dia menemukan 2 lembar foto. Satunya gambar Hina yang sedang pngsan, tubuhnya menghadap ke samping, dia di baringkan di atas kasur dengan sprei putih, bulu burung gagak bertebaran di sekitar kasur itu, kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan rantai, lalu lehernya di pasangi sebuah barrier. Foto ke dua gambar Toushiro terbsring lemah di atas kasur sprei biru. Iris matanya tersembunyi di balik kelopak putih, seluruh badannya di rantai dan di pergelangan tangannya juga di pasangi barrier. Di sana terlihat butir - butir bahkan kepingan – kepingan salju bertebaran. Byakuya mengambil surat itu lalu membalikkannya dan dia menemukan sebuah tulisan Aizen yang lain.

N.B : tulisan di tangan chibi-taicho dan leher temannya itu adalah barrier pengunci reiatsu. Ini menggunakan mantra baru yang di temukan Szayel beberapa hari lalu! Barrier ini mengunci dan menguapkan reiatsu seseorang. Maka dari itu banyak salju dan bulu – bulu gagak yang bermunculan karena barrier ini mengeluarkan secara paksa reiatsu mereka. Intinya jika tidak cepat mereka bisa kehabisan reiatsu dan benar – benar MATI!

Sementara itu...

Salah satu kamar Las Noches

Perlahan namun pasti kelopak itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris hitam kelamnya. Gadis itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu mengerjapkan kelopaknya beberapa kali. Hina telah terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Dimana...?" tanyanya pelan

"Nggghhh..." sebuah suara membuat Hina menoleh ke samping.

"Hitsugaya-taicho" serunya kaget saat melihat Toushiro yang terikat dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Wah...wah...rupanya kau sudah bangun little princess" seorang dengan rambut dan mata coklat berkata.

"Hm" tanggap Hina dingin dengan muka datarnya

"Kau lapar?" tanya pemuda itu

"Hm" lagi – lagi nada dingin dan muka datar yang di berikan

"Haaahhh... kenalkan. Aku Aizen Sousuke." Kata orang itu

"Ck. Nggak butuh. Lagi pula aku nggak tanya" kata Hina dingin dia menatap Aizen nyalang. Tapi, tentu saja Aizen nggak terpengaruh dengan tatapan nyalang gadis itu.

"Haaaa...kau itu berbeda sekali dengan tadi. sebelum kami bawa kemari" kata Aizen

"Aku memang berbeda... aku memiliki topeng berjiwa... bisakah kau tunjukkan pada ku mana diri ku yang asli?" tanya Hina pelan, nada dinginnya berubah menjadi datar wajahnya pun juga dan tatapan matanya kosong. Aizen yang melihat itu jadi terperangah karena saat ini Hina benar – benar mirip sebuah boneka kayu yang terbuat dengan sempurna. Saat mendengar pertanyaan Hina, Aizen terhenyak. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dalam hening Hina menyeringai dan tatapan kosong di matanya tadi hilang tak berbekas berganti dengan tatapan menusuk.

"heeehhh... tak kusangka om – om mesum yang notabene juga seorang King of Hueco Mundo seperti mu akan termakan akting seorang gadis kecil" kata Hina dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ck, aku bukan om – om mesum!" Aizen membantah. Hina memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Saa...tampang mu itu sudah mengatakan sejelas – jelasnya Aizen-sama" kata Hina dengan nada bosan dan mimik datar.

"Ugh...Hina-san..." Toushiro yang mendengar percakapan ribut – ribut Hina VS Aizen jadi terbangun. Dan mata teal cemerlangnya terbelalak saat menyadari bagaimana keadaannya dan Hina.

"Hmmm... sudah bangun chibi-taicho" Aizen berkata santai. Toushiro menggertakkan giginya, dia sadar yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menunggu bantuan karena dia di pasangi barrier yang kuat. Sial!. Aizen memandang Hina lalu beralih pada Toushiro.

"Aku tadi sempat melihat ekspresi teman mu yang seperti boneka kayu. Kupikir pasti menyenangkan membuatnya menjadi boneka ku dan mempertahankan tatapan kosong di mata hitam kelam itu. kurasa aku akan mengubahnya" kata Aizen pada Toushiro. Cowok itu mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik kecil yang telah diisi cairan berwarna pink kental.

"Ini mantra baru yang di buat Szayel. Ini bisa membuat apapun seperti boneka, kau tahu cara melepas mantranya adalah... tidak akan kuberi tahu." Kata Aizen dengan nada genit di akhir kalimat. Hina yang mendengar itu langsung mendengus sambil bergumam.

"Dasar om mesum" dan Aizen yang mendengar gumaman itu langsung beralih pada Hina lalu dia membuka sedikit jaket olah raga Hina dan menusukkan jarum suntik itu di sana dan menekan ujungnya, membuat cairan pink itu masuk kedalam tubuh Hina.

"Kau akan jadi bonekaku setelah ini little princess" kata Aizen setelah melepas suntikannya, dia berjalan ke arah Toushiro yang semakin lemah karena reiatsu yang terkuras. Aizen merogoh kantungnya setelah berdiri di depan Toushiro dan dia memasukkan sebuah pil dan memaksa Toushiro menelan pil itu.

"Tenang pil itu lebih ringan dari pada ramuan yang aku berikan pada si little princess" kata Aizen lalu menekan pil itu dengan reiatsunya. Toushiro yang hampir kehabisan reiatsu tak sanggup menahan reiatsu yang dikeluarkan Aizen dan akhirnya si pil nista pun masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya dan berakhir di lambungnya.

Tatapan mata Toushiro dan Hina perlahan berubah menjadi kosong. Setelah iris itu benar – benar tak memiliki cahaya lagi Aizen membuka barrier Toushiro dan Hina, Toushiro langsung keluar dari gigainya dan gigai itu tiba – tiba menghilang. Sedang Hina bulu – bulu burung gagak mulai menyelimuti dirinya dan saat bulu – bulu itu menghilang berjatuhan di atas sprei putihnya kini semua yang tadi dipakainya untuk berolah raga telah berubah. Kini dia memakai baju bermodel lolita tanpa lengan yang berwarna hitam dengan pita putih, sepatu boots yang menutupi sampai pergelangan kaki dengan heels 6cm, Bando dengan rangkaian mawar hitam tersemat manis di rambutnya, telapak tangan sampai lengan atasnya yang tak tertutupi kain dihias dengan pita putih yang melilitnya.

"Hmm...kalian berdua mulai sekarang adalah bonekaku" kata Aizen dengan seringai liciknya. Toushiro dan Hina hanya terpaku mendengar itu. Aizen membisikkan sesuatu di teling Hina dan Toushiro, lalu keluar ruangan dengan seringai makin lebar. Gin yang melihat itu melebarkan senyum rubahnya.

"Game-nya mau di mulai Aizen-sama?" tanya Gin

"Haaahhh... aku bosan sekali. Mereka tidak memberi balasan apapun. Kurasa aku akan mengambil keputusan sendiri! Siap kan pasukan Gin... kita lihat apakah para Shinigami itu bisa mengalahkan Hollow-ku dan kedua 'boneka kayu' baru ku." kata Aizen dengan seringai maksimalnya.

TBC

Omake

Ichigo duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil menatap lekat foto berbingkai biru di tangannya. Itu adalah foto dirinya dan Toushiro. Foto mereka saat di taman bermain setelah insiden Toushiro kehilangan kendali diri atas Hyourinmaru, foto di mana untuk pertama kalinya dirinya bisa tertawa lepas dengan Toushiro yang ikut tertawa lepas. Seteleah mendapat kiriman dari Aizen tadi, entah mengapa dia jadi sangat khawatir, perasaannya jadi nggak enak. Dia merasa jika Toushiro akan lepas kendali seperti dulu. Jujur, dia takut saat dulu Toushro lepas kendali, karena saat itu tatapan mata Toushiro kosong. Teal cemerlang yang biasanya bersinar itu kehilangan sinarnya. Dia sangat takut dan sangat benci ketika tatapan Toushiro seperti itu. Karena dia takut dan benci untuk kehilangan sinar mata teal cemerlang milik seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dan dia sangat lega saat dirinya dulu bisa mengembalikan sinar teal cemerlang itu dengan cara yang bahkan dirinya sendiri pun nggak ingat. Sekarang, dia merasa sangat lemah dan nggak berguna karena tidak bisa menjauhkan Toushiro dari tangan nakal Aizen Sousuke dan antek – anteknya. Dan dia merasa kesal karena keputusan orang tua berotot yang memiliki otak kolot seperti Yama-jii yang melarangnya untuk pergi mengambil kembali Toushiro dan Hina. Ichigo memegang kenop pintunya dia berencana kabur dan pergi ke Hueco Mundo sendirian dan dia merutuki kesal saat menyadari bahwa saat ini pintu kamarnya dan sekelilingnya telah di segel dengan barrier kuat yang tak bisa dia tembus. 'pasti Yama-jii' pikirnya frustasi sambil mengacak rambut orange cerahnya.

"Gomen Yuki Hime... aku pasti menjemput kalian berdua..." kata Ichigo lirih, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bertekad dengan kuat untuk mengambil kembali miliknya dari tangan kotor Aizen. Mengambil kembali Yuki Hime-nya, dan mengambil kembali gadis yang sudah seperti Karin dan Yuzu di hatinya.

Omake End

Yang end omake bukan cerita initi! (0_~)

Tunggu eps selanjutnya #promosimodeON#

Kinana's Talk

Kinana :#pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek – ngorek tanah#

Ichigo : Kenapa lagi tuh anak? #nunjuk – nunjuk Kinana#

Yu-chan : Kemarin dia itu ngopy fic author lain dan kebanyakan HiruSena. Trus pas selesai dia salah pencet abis deh semua fic ntu

Kinana :#nangis gulung – gulung# hwaaaaaaa... hiks... hiks... hwaaaaa...fic tercinta ku... T_T

Ichigo : Hoo... begitu... (0.o)

Yu-chan : Maklum dia kan juga penggemar HiruSena.

Hiruma :#tiba – tiba nongol sambil nodongin AK–47# Oi, author sialan! berani – beraninya lo ngilangin fic dengan main character gue!

Kinana :#masih sesenggukan# Gomen Hiruma-tan... hiks... rencananya... hiks... aku mau copy ulang... hiks...

Ichigo :#ngelus – ngelus Kinana# Shhhh... jangan nangis lagi... 'key? #senyum pepsodent andalan#

Hitsugaya :#ngintip di belakang, cemburu berat#

Yu-chan :#ngerasa hawa nggak enak, ketawa garing# Ahahahahaha... Kinana! Katanya ada yang mau kamu bilang.

Kinana :#berhenti nangis# Oh ya! buat Mirai Mine yang udah setia reaview fic ku. Hontou ni arigato~~ Hina-nyan~~ dapet salam dari Mira~ katanya terima kasih buat saran mu ke Ichi-nii di fic Love On The Autumn.

Hina : Hn #muka stoic#

Kinana :#lirik Ichigo# iya nih Ichi-nii... kok nggak kedengeran suaranya Chibi-tan. Padahal kan suaranya Chibi-tan itu... #nggak berani ngelanjutin karena di kasih death glare sama yang bersangkutan a.k.a yang ngerasa punya suara#

Ichigo : Hello... Kina-chan... itu tuntutan naskah tau! Naskah! Aku tembak nanti tau rasa kamu!

Kinana :#background biru muda dengan bling – bling dan mata berbinar# Ichi-nii... aku tak tahu kalau Ichi-nii punya perasaan terpendam pada ku #ke–GR–an# tapi gomen... aku tidak mau menghianati chibi-tan #bercucuran air mata galau dengan lebaynya#

Yu-chan+Hiruma yang terlupakan :#muka bosen# mulai deh drama telenovela murahannya a.k.a opera sabun.

Yu-chan : Dari pada liat _telenovela drama stress_ (senpai yang pernah ngarang dengan fic judul ini (yang kalimatnya di miringin) gomen ya!)

Hiruma : Mendingan REAVIEW! YA–HA! #bawa bazoka# kalo ga... khu... khu... khu... khu #ngeluarin buku ancaman, Bazoka dan AK–47, aura di sekitarnya berubah horor#

Minna! Ayo reaview kalo nggak mau di apa apain ama Hiruma #kabur#

(0_~)

I'm just a girl who has many imagination... .


	5. Chapter 5

Kinana : Minna~ Yuuuhuuu~ #senyum pepsodent#

Yu-chan : Kami kembali readers! #berapi – api#

Ichigo :#utak – atik draft fic# Kina-chan~ banyak banget draft-nya tapi baru judul sama ide – idenya aja.

Yu-chan : Yups Ichi. Itu fic yang lagi di garap sama author ini, tapi nggak selesai – selesai karena dia mau ngurus fic satu – satu

Kinana : Hu'um ada yang baru keluar judul sama bayangan adegan fic-nya doang. Itu...mmmm...

Ichigo : Simple Question Hard Answer?

Kinana : Hu'um. Kalau jadi sih... tunggu – tunggu kok ichi-nii tau sih?!

Ichigo : Ada note-nya noh! #tunjuk – tunjuk layar laptop#

Kinana :#dorong Ichigo# Ichi-niii! #marah besar#

Ichigo :#senyum pepsodent# Gomen~ #muncul effect bling – bling entah dari mana#

Ichigo FG : Haaa~~~ #tepar#

Kinana :#bawa tongkat# nggak mempan! Jangan bocorin fic yang coming soon napa?! Ichi-nii BAKA!

Ichigo :#lari sepenuh hati#

Kinana :#ngejar dengan hawa dan nafsu membunuh#

Yu-chan :#geleng – geleng kepala# Yare – yare... mari kita tinggalkan author dan chara sewaannya itu. Saa... Read and Read and Reaview minna~ #wink# Onegai~~~ #muka cute, plus background bling – bling#

Rate : T

Pairing : IchiHitsu, slight OCXOC (saya tidak ingin salah satu tokoh Bleach di pairings dengan OC saya dalam hal ROMANCE.), IshiHime, RenRuki, others pair too.

Warning : OC, OOC, author punya imajinasi berlebihan, bahasa tidak baku, Don't flame 'cause the pairs ne?!. Masih mau baca? Silahkan~~ kalo jadi fujoshi ga tanggung lho ya~~~ RnR Minna~~! onegai~~~~~

Disclaimer : Hitsugaya Toushiro itu punya Kurosaki Ichigo! Dan yang bikin mereka semua itu my beloved jii-chan! Namanya Tite Kubo!

Tite Kubo : Enak aja! Gue masih muda! #tendang Kinana#

Kinana :#mental ke Afrika#

With Your Heart Kinana

Hotarou Kaito Vizard belongs to Kinana

Kuroyuki Hina ½ manusia ½ penjaga neraka belongs to Kinana

Hanatarou Kaitani Hollownya Kaito belongs to Kinana

Lotus Raven Katana punya Hina belongs to Kinana

Summary : "Tanganmu, kakimu...matamu, telingamu...tenggororkanmu, kukumu, gigimu, dan lidahmu...bahkan tetes darah terakhirmu"/ "semuanya adalah milikku sekarang"

**With Your Heart**

Chapter 4 : Okinawa Sea, Fight and My Love

Sebuah garganta terbuka di langit biru pantai Okinawa, tepat ketika Ichigo berhasil merayu (baca: mengancam dan memaksa) Kira –sang fukutaicho divisi 3– yang kebetulan menjadi penjaga kamarnya dan tentu saja sudah di beritahu Yama-jii mantra pembuka barriernya. Ichigo langsung berlari keluar begitu merasakan reiatsu hollow, dan entah mengapa saat dia melihat banyak hollow di luar villa, bukannya membasmi hollow – hollow itu, kakinya malah terus bergerak berlari kearah hutan di dekat pantai, dia sempat melihat dari sudut matanya Zaraki Kenpachi –kapten divi 12– sedang 'berceramah' ria menggunakan zanpakutonya pada para hollow yang malang.

Masuk

Masuk

Masuk

Ichigo semakin berlari masuk ke dalam hutan, dan gerakan berlari itu berhenti ketika dia melihat Yuki Hime-nya berdiri di depan sungai, menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kuso" Ichigo mendesis kesal melihat teal cemerlang Toushiro yang kehilangan cahaya itu. dalam hati dia berjanji akan ingat untuk memohon pada Unohana Retsu –kapten divisi 4– untuk mengajarinya kimia, supaya dia bisa membuat racun yang manis bagi Aizen.

"Siapa?" tanya Toushiro sambil mengacungkan Hyourinmaru-nya ke arah Ichigo. Melihat itu Ichigo diam saja, pandangan matanya berubah datar dengan sedikit rasa cemas yang tersirat. Toushiro mulai menyarang tanpa menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi, sedang Ichigo hanya menangkis dan menghindar tak ada niatan untuk membalas.

Sementara itu...

Sepasang kelopak putih terbuka, menampilkan sepasangg iris teal cemerlangnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro menekan keningnya yang sedikit nyeri, dia mengedarkan pandangan matanya, memindai tempatnya berada dengan kedua iris indahnya.

Salju

Salju

Salju

Padang salju. Dia berada di padang salju, dia menyentuh salju tempatnya duduk. Berharap tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan kekasihnya, tiba – tiba saja kumpulan butir salju di sebelahnya bergerak membentuk sebuah layar tipis dengan gambar – gambar yang mulai bermunculan. Dia tercengang ketika mendapati tubuh luka – luka Ichigo –**kekasihnya**– dengan dan dirinya yang menggenggam Hyourinmaru dengan erat. Mengacungkannya di depan Ichigo. Saat melihat sepasang teal cemerlang yang tak memiliki cahaya itu dia tahu kalau itu bukan lah pikiran dan jiwanya. Itu hanya tubuhnya yang dikendalikan orang lain, sementara jiwa dan pikirannya sendiri tersegel di sini. Di hati terdalamnya. Sekarang, dia berharap Ichigo mengetahui kalau itu hanya tubuhnya yang dikendalikan orang lain bukan dirinya yang asli dan dia juga berharap kalau Ichigo bisa menemukan cara membawa kembali jiwa dan pikirannya ke dalam tubuhnya, dengan kata lain menghancurkan segel hati yang di buat Aizen dan yang menahan jiwa dan pikirannya di sini. Saat menatap layar kembali matanya terbelalak maksimal, melihat tubuhnya –tangannya– menusukkan Hyourinmaru ke arah perut Ichigo, yang untung saja berhasil dihindari oleh kekasih jeruknya itu.

"Lie... aku tidak ingin ini" kata Toushiro sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Sementara itu...

Real world...

Nafas Ichigo memburu, sejauh ini dia hanya menghindar dan menangkis serangan Toushiro saja. Tidak, bukan karena dia lemah, hanya saja... apa kau sanggup melukai kekasih sekaligus orang yang sangat sangat sangat kau sayangi dan cintai meski itu hanya menimbulkan sebaris lecet kecil di kulitnya? Tidak kan? Jika kau bisa, ma'af saja... Ichigo tidak bisa. Dia lebih memilih kehilangan 12 tulang rusuknya dari pada kekasihnya terluka, dia lebih suka melihat kekasihnya membentaknya dan memukuli sofa ruang keluarganya ketika mereka sedang bertengkar dari pada melihat kristal bening membasahi teal cemerlang kekasihnya karena suatu perasaan benama sakit hati. Dia tidak mau, tidak bisa, bahkan tidak ingin bermimpi kalau orangg yang di sukainya itu terluka. Secara fisik mau pun batin. Itu suatu mimpi buruk yang amat sangat super duper mengerikan bagi Ichigo. Sangat buruk sekali. Dan sekarang, dia memaksa –dan mungkin juga otak Hichigo, siapa tahu? Mereka satu jiwa kan?– untuk mencari jalan keluar dari situasi ini dan menyadarkan Yuki Hime-nya. Ichigo mencoba –memaksa– mengingat caranya menyadarkan Toushiro saat kasus Kusaka dan setelah 5 menit seperti ada bunyi 'Ting' disertai dengan tulisan 'Data 100% complete', sambil menangkis serangan – serangan Hyourinmaru dan Toushiro, Ichigo mengacak – acak data yang telah di kumpulakan otak windows ultimate-nya, begitu menemukan data dengan label 'Kusa Yuki Hime' dengan tulisa yang di bold, Ichigo mebuka dan sepertinya di dalam otak Ichigo terdapat banyak chibi Ichigo yang sedang memegang kertas dan membaca tulisan dari data – data itu. Ichigo keget setengah hidup begitu menemukan jawabannya.

'eh... ditinju?! Masa' sih aku ninju Yuki Hime? Masa' aku nyadarinnya pake tinju sih?! Ga romantis amat!' batin Ichigo edan. Kinana dan Yu-chan yang ngawasin jadi sweatdrop sendiri denger penuturan kaya gitu di tengah battle dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

'Ha–ah... habis chapter ini selesai samperin Tite Kubo ah... trus maksa kakek Tite buat nge-rewrite Bleach Movie yang Diamond Dust Rebellion supaya adegan aku ninju Yuki Hime di ganti dengan yang lebih romantis, kalo perlu jadiin hentai sekalian! Khukhukhukhukhu...' batin Ichigo lagi saat Hyourinmaru dan Zangetsu beradu. Dengan membaca perkataan batin (?) diatas Kinana tahu kalau Ichigo ternyata lagi promosi Bleach Movie 2 karena dia menyebutkan judulnya dengan amat jelas tanpa di sensor–sensor dan Kinana juga jadi tahu kalau ternya selain pinter –tapi tentu saja lebih pinter chibi-tan– Ichigo juga mesumed otakus... hah... Yu-chan jadi pusing sendiri ngawasinnya.

Tiba – tiba Toushiro berhenti menyerang dan mengambil jarak 2 meter dengan Ichigo, lalu Aizen muncul di samping Toushiro.

"Nah, Ichigo The Moon Keeper. Bisakah kau mengalahkan boneka baru ku?" tanya Aizen dengan nada meremehkan. Sekarang posisi Aizen berada di belakang Toushiro dan mengelus – elus dagu mungil milik Juuban tai taicho itu.

"GYYAAAA... SINGKIRKAN TANGAN NISTA ITU DARI DAGU SEKALIGUS WAJAH KU!" teriak jiwa Toushiro frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya, tentu saja teriakan itu tidak didengar siapapun. Sementara itu inner Ichigo mencak – mencak kesal. Aizen mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo ke arah Toushiro, dia menjulurkan lidahnya. Berniat menjilat pipi putih – mulus Toushiro, sebelum lidah itu benar – benar menyentuh pipi Toushiro, Ichigo sudah bersonido cepat dan merebut Toushiro dari pelukan Aizen–si–om–om–mesum menjadi di pelukan Ichigo–si–pemilik–sah–Yuki–Hime.

"Kamu tahu...aku sudah memiliki dia sepenuhnya, dia hanya akan menuruti perintah ku" kata Aizen sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Toushiro yang kini diam di pelukan Ichigo, seperti boneka yang tak diberi tali penggerak atau kehilangan dalangnya. Mendengar perkataan Aizen Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Benar kah? Benar kamu sudah memiliki Toushiro sepenuhnya?" tanya Ichigo. Aizen mengagguk antusias kayak anak TK yang dikasih balon.

"Hmm...kalau gitu, apa kamu sudah merebut hatinya." Kata Ichigo sambil menjilat pipi Toushiro, tentu badan Toushiro tak bereaksi apa pun karena Aizen masih bercengo ria dan nggak merintahin apa – apa. sementara itu, di dalam hatinya, tempat jiwa dan memori Toushiro di sekap. Si jiwa –yang jadi satu sama memori, tentu saja– sudah berblushing ria.

"Belum. Aku yakin pasti belum" kata ichigo sambil memutar – mutar Zangetsu. Ichigo mendudukkan Toushiro di bawah pohon ek yang besar dan rindang, lalu berbalik menghadap Aizen, Ichigo mengacungkan Zangetsu lurus – lurus di depan Aizen, sambil tersenyum sinis Ichigo berkata...

"Aku akan mengalahkan mu, dan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik ku. My Yuki Hime dan My precious imutou selain Yuzu dan Karin" setelah itu Ichigo berubah ke mode bankainya.

"Ahh...biar ku beritahu, aku sangat tidak suka milik ku diganggu" kata Ichigo lagi. Reiatsu yang di keluarkan Ichigo meningkat drastis.

Ichigo membentuk sebuah topeng hollow di wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ne Hichi, aku malas, ambil alih gih!" perintah Ichigo

"Lie king! Mendingan kita jangan 2 in 1 deh! Aku yakin tuh om – om mesum pasti menggunakan your lovely Yuki Hime nantinya jadi aku akan keluar dari inner worldnya king" kata Hichigo dari dalam inner world

"Saa... kalau begitu hayaku, ne!" Kata Ichigo dia mengonsentrasikan reiatsunya lalu terdengar suara tawa bagaikan di dalam air dan detik berikutnya muuncul lah sosok Shirosaki Hichigo. Berdiri, memunggungi Ichigo dengan Zangetsu versi bankai bedanya milik Hichigo berwarna putih sedang punya Ichigo berwarna hitam. Oh ya, jangan lupakan dengan seringai yang selalu setia terpampang lebar di kulit wajah albinonya, dia berbalik memunggungi Toushiro dan menatap tajam pada Aizen. Sementara mereka bertiga sibuk bertatap – tatapan di bawah pokon ek, di samping Toushiro yang masih duduk dengan pandangan kosongnya Kinana sedang mengibarkan bendera dengan tulisan 'Hichi-kun~~~ Love You!' oh ya readers, jangan salah sangka ya... Kinana suka sama Hichigo bukan karena wajahnya milik sama Ichi-nii... tapi, mata dan seringai lebarnya itu yang bikin Kinana menobatkan dia sebagai 1st favourite character from Bleach. Abis menurut Kinana seringainya keren sih. Heee... kok jadi ngelantur gini, oke... oke... karena udah di deathglare Ichi-nii mari kita BTS~~~ #innocent face#

"Yo, Hollow-kun!" sapa Aizen SKSD

"Nani? Jangan SKSD dengan ku. Itu menjijikkan!" kata Hichigo tanpa mengurangi kadar seringainya. Aizen langsung banjir air mata denger penuturan Hichigo

"Huuueee... Hollow-kun jahat!" teriak Aizen dengan lebaynya sambil gulung – gulung di tanah dengan air mata bagai sungai yang mengalir deras. Ichigo dan Hichigo secara live dan jiwa Toushiro yang melihat lewat monitor salju di dalam hatinya tingkah Aizen itu, mereka jadi sweatdrop besar, sementara Kinana masih sibuk melambai – lambaikan bendera 'Hichi-kun~~~ Love You!'–nya dan Aizen dengan tangisan yang oh–sangat–gaje–dan–lebay.

"Hoi, hoi, sampai kapan kamu mau membuat hutan ini basah Aizen. Sampai muncul sungai di sekitar mu?" Setelah melakukan adegan rolling eyes Hichigo berkata dengan nada menyindir. Mendengar perkataan Hichigo, Aizen berhenti menangis, lalu memasang posisi berfikir a la Conan gadungan, dan seperti teringat sesuatu di langsung menepuk ke dua tangannya.

"Apa kah bisa menarik tarif dari sungai yang ku buat?" tanya Aizen polos

GUBRAAKKK

Duo Shinigami, satu jiwa yang terperangkap, satu author dan satu asisten author langsung ber-gubrak ria mendengar pertanyaan yang termasuk dalam kategori sok polos itu. Apalagi Aizen menggunakan tampang innocent yang membuatnya terlihat... semakin berdosa, karena dengan tampang innocentnya itu para semut yang berada di tanah pun langsung muntah – muntah bahkan para burung – burung yang lewat langsung jatuh di tanah. Merenggang nyawa dengan cara yang sangat tragis.

"Ha–ah. Sudah lah, sekarang lawan aku om – om mesum" kata Hichigo sambil mengacungkan Zangetsunya lurus – lurus

"Maa~~ maa~~ Hollow-kun~~ jangan begitu~~~" kata Aizen dengan nada para manusia tak jelas gender yang biasa mangkal di Taman Lawang. Hichigo begidik jijik mendengarnya, sementara Ichigo sudah masang tampang bosan.

Semenit berlalu, sekarang Aizen memasang tampang seriusnya

"Tapi, sayang sekali... aku sudah bilang kan di letter challenge, kalau aku ingin bermain" kata Aizen, kedua tangannya di masukkan ke saku haori #Kinana : emang haori punya saku? 0.o#, cosplay a la Shinichi Kudo yang lagi jelasin rincian kasus. Hichigo memutar – mutar gagang Zangetsu dengan gaya yang sangat santai dan cool

"Saa, kau ingin bermain apa Aizen-sama" kata Hichigo dengan nada mengejek

"Aku dan Hichigo menang, kamu berikan Toushiro dan Hina" kata Ichigo dengan nada datar tapi menusuk. Aizen mengangguk

"Tak bisa di ubah, deal?" tanya Aizen sambil menusuk ujung jarinya dengan zanpakutonya, membiarkan setetes cairan berwarna merah lolos jatuh ke tanah. Ichigo melakukan hal yang sama, dia menusukkan ujung Zangetsu yang tajam itu ke jari tengahnya membiarkan cairan merah yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya itu jatuh ke tanah lewat jarinya yang terluka.

"Deal" kata Ichigo tegas, tanpa sedikit pun keraguan di matanya

"Jadi, taruhannya. Jika kamu menang aku akan memberikan little princess dan ice prince kembali, tanpa memberi tahu mu penawar dari ramuan yang di buat Szayel, dan itu artinya jika kalian tidak bisa menemukan penawarnya maka mereka akan tetap menjadi boneka ku dan aku masih bisa memanggilnya kembali fufufufufu..." tawa bagai maniak dan psyco itu terdengar dari Aizen

"Kita sudah deal. Tidak boleh protes" kata Aizen lagi begitu melihat Ichigo hendak protes, sementara itu Hichigo mencak – mencak merutuki kebodohan king-nya, padahal biasanya jika dalam pertempuran Ichigo selalu menggunaka 90% otaknya dan 10% insting bertarungnya, dan kenapa sekarang jadi terbalik.

"King bodoh, idiot, stupid, dobe, baka, pabo..." begitulah caci maki yang berarti satu di keluarkan oleh mulut Hichigo dalam berbagai bahasa

"Kalau aku menang... aku akan menjadikan mereka Arrancar!" kata Aizen

"Huh. Sudah, jangan banyak omong, lawan aku sekarang" Hichigo mengacung kan Zangetsunya di depan Aizen lagi. terlihat jelas kalau dia sudah bosan dengan basa – basi ini. Aizen melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendesah pelan, mencoba berperan sebagai ibu yang kelelahan melihat kedua putranya bertengkar –seperti dalam sinetron yang sering dilihat Tousen, Ratapan Ibu Kucing– #Yu-chan: wait...wait emang Tousen bisa liat? Dan... hei! Sejak kapan ada judul sinetron kaya gitu? Kinana: mending BTS minna~~#

"Sayangnya, hollow-kun... aku ada meeting penting dengan sekumpulan warga terlantar di kolong jembatan 5 menit lagi, jadi aku serahkan battle ini pada little princess dan ice princess. Jaa nee~~" kata Aizen dengan nada sok imut sambil memberi kedipan sebelah mata dan kiss bye, membuat Ichigo, Hichigo dan Toushiro muntah berjamaah, bahkan Kinana dan Yu-chan pingsan berjamaah.

Angin berhembus kencang membawa bulu burung gagak berkumpul dan membentuk suatu figur. Figur seorang Kuroyuki Hina, sementara itu tubuh Toushiro yang tadinya diam tak bergerak di bawah pohon ek itu kini mulai bergerak, awalnya kaku, lama – lama jadi biasa. Saat Hichigo ingin menebas tubuhnya dengan gesit Hina menghindar lalu secepat kilat dia memunculkan senjatanya. Sebua katana, dengan ukiran kelopak bunga lotus pada gagangnya, dari ujug pedang yang lancip sampai gagangnya berwarna hitam. Hina menancapkan pedang itu di tanah depan tempatnya berpijak, tubuhnya berdiri tegak. Lalu muncul lah sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya. Kini gadis itu benar – benar dalam mode penjaga neraka, Hina mengacungkan pedangnya lurus – lurus pada Hichigo.

"Menari lah, Lotus Raven" bisik Hina pelan. Dari ujung pedang itu muncul beribu – ribu bulu gagak yang mengelilingi Hichigo dan mengepungnya. Hina melesat cepat dan memberikan satu sayatan di bahu Hichigo meskipun tidak menimbulkan luka dalam.

"Lotus Raven, katana ini akan mengurung mu ke dalam kegelapan hati, kenangan menyakitkan yang pernah kau alami akan di tarik secara paksa dan diperlihatkan di depan mu" kata Hina sambil memberi satu sayatan lagi pada pinggang Hichigo.

"Sementara kau sibuk dengan kenangan mu, aku akan menyerang mu" Hina berbisik lagi. Lalu menghujam kan katananya pada perut Hichigo. Sayang, tangan Hichigo mengenggam ujung katana itu sebelum mengenai perutnya lalu secepat kilat menghindar dengan sonido, bulu burung gagak yang tadinya mengurung Hichigo kini berjatuhan

"Sayang sekali. Aku tidak memiliki kenangan buruk" kata Hichigo lalu menjilat darah yang keluar dari telapak tangannya akibat sayatan mata pedang Hina. Hina menyeringai kecil

"Ahn? Rupanya tak mempan ya" kata Hina saskartik

"Tapi senjata ku bukan hanya itu. contohnya yang ada di belakang mu" kata Hina, otomatis Hichigo menengok ke belakang, dan yang dilihatnya adalah miliaran bulu burung gagak yang sedang terarah padanya, meluncur cepat, layaknya serbuan panah. Dan pada akhirnya Hichigo terjebak dalam bulu – bulu gagak itu, menimbulkan luka kecil yang banyak pada kulit albinonya, bahkan bajunya jadi sobek di sana – sini, setelah serangan kedua selesai seringai Hichigo jadi lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Omoshiroi..." kata Hichigo senang. Zangetsu dia genggam erat

"Now, my turn lady" kata Hichigo lagi, lalu bershunpo cepat, bahkan Hina tidak bisa membaca gerankanya. Hichigo muncul di belakang Hina dengan cepat lalu dia mengayunkan Zangetsu ke arah leher gadis kecil itu. sebelum Zangetsu menyentuh lehernya Hina berbalik cepat dan...

TRAAANGGG

Bunyi kedua pedang yang beradu terdengar. Hichigo dan Hina saling menekan satu sama lain menggunakan senjata masing – masing. Hichigo melompat mundur ke belakang saat merasa tekanannya kurang kuat dan dia menggunakan shunpo lagi, menyerang dari samping, ingin menusuk pinggang Hina. Tapi, sayang sekali Hina langsung mengarahkan lotus ravennya ke samping dan menahan serangan Hichigo. Hina melompat tinggi lalu terbang menggunakan sayapnya, Hichigo mengejarnya dan di mulai lah kembali pertemuan kedua mata pedang itu di langit yang kini mulai menggelap.

Sementara itu...

IchiHitsu side...

Setetes

Dua tetes

Tiga tetes

Rintik – rintik

Hujan mulai membasahi tempat mereka berpijak. Sang ice guardian menyerang the moon keeper bertubi – tubi dengan beringas dan tampa ampun dengan pandangan kosong dan teal cemerlang yang sekarang benar – benar gelap, sementara itu sang moon keeper hanya menangkis dan menahan serangan dari ice guardian dengan pandangan sendu, tidak ada niat untuk membalas.

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru" satu kalimat itu meluncur dengan sukses dari mulut sang ice guardian. Tak ada teriakan semangat dan kemarahan, tak ada emosi yang terkandung. Hanya pelan dan... datar, tanpa emosi. Cepat. Terbentuk lah sepasang sayap besar yang indah di punggung sang ice guardian. Dari kepingan salju, di atasnya muncul tiga keping salju besar dengan warna ungu. Sang ice guardian mengerat kan pegangannya pada gagang Hyourinmaru, bersiap mennyerang kembali.

Nafas terengah, keringat dingin bercucuran, senjata yang saling di acungkan ke lawan masing – masing. Sang moon keeper dan ice guardian bersamaan mengadah kan kepalanya, menatap lawan masing – masing tepat di manik mata. Teal cemerlang yang gelap bertemu dengan coklat musim gugur. Sang moon keeper tersenyum tulus pada sang ice guardian

"Aku akan membawa mu kembali Toushiro. Pasti" kata sang moon keeper dengan keyakinan 1000 persen. Tidak, mungkin lebih.

Tanpa di sangka sebutir air mata menerobos keluar dari kelopak mata sang ice guardian.

"I...chi...go..." kata sang ice guardian pelan, nyaris berbisik. Sebelum kemudian setetes air mata itu menjadi beku, suhu sekitar menurun drastis, dan reiatsu sang ice guardian menguar keluar dengan bebasnya. Menandakan sang ice guardian telah kehilangan kesadannya lagi. Melihat itu Lagi – lagi, sang moon keeper tersenyum tulus.

'Jadi kau mendengar ku ya Yuki Hime' kata sang moon keeper dalam hati.

TBC itu indah (?)

Kinana's Talk

Kinana : Readers~~ aku motong cerita lho~~~ nyehehehehehe~

Yu-chan : Saa... minna~~ kembali bersama kami~

Ichigo : Keliatannya kamu seneng banget Kina-chan~

Kinana : Yups! Aku lagi seneng banget Ichi-nii!

Yu-chan : Kenapa? ga jomblo lagi?

Kinana : Bukan! Enak aja! Sampai sekarang masih belum ada cowok yang bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan hati ku kecuali Hichi-kun~~

Ichigo : Lha? Terus?

Kinana : Denger ya... aku seneng karena... AKHIRNYA! FAIRY TAIL YANG BAGIAN GRAND MAGIC TOURNAMENT DI BUAT VERSI ANIMENYA! #jebolin caps lock+teriak pake TOA# Kyaaaa~~~ aku udah nunggu – nunggu Hiro Mashima-san buat versi animenya, soalnya kalau cuman baca manganya kurang seru, akhirnya setelah harap – harap cemas biar Hiro-san mau bikin anime versionnya, rilis juga nih anime versionnya. Aku senang~~~~~~~~~ #peluk – peluk laptop#

Yu-chan : Hoo... begitu?

Kinana : Apa-nya yang 'hoo...begitu?' itu?! keren tau! Apa lagi karakter dragon slayer yang baru yang dapet julukan duo dragon slayer : Sting si naga putih dan Rogue si naga bayangan. Aku suka yang Rogue!

Ichigo : Kina-san di anime kenapa kamu banyak mengidolakan yang aneh, gelap, dan semacamnya.

Kinana : Masa'? #ga sadar diri# *plaaaakk*

Yu-chan : Yups! Di Bleach ada Hichigo yang seringainya nauzubille, di Hyouka ada Oriki yang pendiam, tak berwarna, selalu datar, tapi smart. Di Fairy Tail ada Rogue yang sifatnya 'gelap', di Naruto ada Sasuke yang sumpah dingin and cuek abis, di kurotshitsuji ada si iblis serba bisa Sebastian, duo majikan yang super egois, dingin, dan mau menang sendiri yaitu : Aloise dan Ciel, di Detective conan ada Kaito Kuroba si Kid the phantom thief. Haduuhhh... ntar ga selesai – selesai kalo di sebutin satu – satu.

Kinana : Iya deh iya... baru sadar aku #mengakui#

Ichigo : Emmm... minna~~ dari pada bertengkar mending minta reaview!

Kinana + Yu-chan : Tumben Ichi/ Ichi-nii pinter!

Ichigo : #pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek – ngorek tanah dan nulis – nulis gaje di tembok#

Kinana : Minna~~ #senyumpepsodent#

Yu-chan : Kami minta sumbangan reaview dong~~~

Kinana : #bows# O–ne–ga–i–min–na–san~~

Today Quote : I'm just a little girl who hates sad ending. But, my life cannot be happy ending. It's ironic right? –Kinana–

See you next chapter minna~~ .


	6. Chapter 6

Kinana : Minna~~ sebelumnya aku mau bilang...GOMEN! HONTOU NI GOMEN NE! #teriak nglah – ngalahin TOA depan masjid# #bows#

Ichigo: Kenapa ni anak?

Yu-chan : Ichi ga priksa? Dia minta ma'af soalnya summary di chapter 4 lalu itu harusnya kan buat chapter ini... tapi, dia salah ketik =_=a, jadi deh chapter ini summary-nya beda lagi~~~

Kinana : Habiiiiiiiss~~ aku kemarin update-nya kan hari Selasa malem dan Rabu paginya aku harus ulangan , B. Inggris, dan Fisika. Untung mr. Sulis yang paling baik mau mundurin jadwal ulangan Fisika jadi hari Senin minggu depan~~ #tepar dengan ¼ nyawa gara – gara membayangkan gimana soal ulangan fisika nanti#

Yu-chan : Ck. Tau mo ulangan malah ngelanjutin fic!

Ichigo : Iyaaaa... bukannya harusnya belajar yaaaaaa...

Kinana : Ichi-nii alay! =_=a

Yu-chan : Dari pada kita teruskan percakapan gaje ini mendingan read and reaview minna~~ #bows#

Kinana + Ichigo : Onegai~~~ #bows#

Rate : T

Pairing : IchiHitsu, slight OCXOC (saya tidak ingin salah satu tokoh Bleach di pairings dengan OC saya dalam hal ROMANCE.), IshiHime, RenRuki, others pair too.

Warning : OC, OOC, author punya imajinasi berlebihan, bahasa tidak baku, chapter ini menurut Kinana rada gaje, Don't flame 'cause the pairs ne?!. Masih mau baca? Silahkan~~ kalo jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi ga tanggung lho ya~~~ RnR Minna~~! onegai~~~~~

Disclaimer : Hn... ada yang tau Bleach itu punya siapa? Aku lupa *plaaak* punya Tite Kubo ta? Perasaan punya ku deh! #tendanged#

Someone: Iya! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!

Kinana : APAAAAAAHHHH TITE KUBO?! GA SALAH TUH! BUKANNYA PUNYA AKU YA! #teriak pake TOA dengan alay-nya#

Someone : Idiiihh... alay banget sih... makanya kalo duduk itu cari temen sebangku yang waras(?) jangan yang over alay bin lebay! Dan lagi SEJAK KAPAN BLEACH JADI PUNYA MU?! DARI DULU MILIK TITE KUBO KALEEE

Kinana : #pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek – ngorek tanah#

With Your Heart Kinana

Hotarou Kaito Vizard belongs to Kinana

Kuroyuki Hina ½ manusia ½ penjaga neraka belongs to Kinana

Hanatarou Kaitani Hollownya Kaito belongs to Kinana

Lotus Raven Katana punya Hina belongs to Kinana

Summary : "Tentu saja, karena hati mu cuman milik ku."

**With Your Heart**

Chapter 5 : We're the Champion?

Derap langkah kaki yang terburu – buru terdengar samar – samar karena di deram suara air hujan yang berjatuhan, si pemilik kaki terus melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa memedulikan tubuh dan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Langkah pemuda itu berhenti ketika dia menatap langit yang kini di penuhi oleh awan hitam, gadis gerbang neraka, dan hollow albino. Pemuda itu –Hotarou Kaito– menatap Hina tepat di manik matanya, biru laut bertemu hitam yang lebih kelam dari biasanya. Voilla! Akhirnya dia tahu kalau itu bukan Kuroyuki Hina yang sebenarnya, mungkin tubhnya iya, tapi jiwa sekaligus memorinya? Jelas berada di suatu tempat yang di sebut dasar hati. Melihat hollow kakak sepupunya yang sedikit kesusahan, Kaito memperbesar reiatsunya, berencana untuk membantu.

Sementara itu...

Disisi lain...

TRAAANG

TRAAAANG

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh..."

TRAAAAANG

DESH

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh..."

Suara dentingan pedang yang beradu, nafas yang memburu, dan tebasan ringan menemani awan gelap yang sedang menggantung di langit dan tetes air hujan yang sekarang mulai deras. Mereka berhadapan, dengan jarak 10 meter, yang satu memandang kosong, yang satu memandang sendu. Toushiro mengepak kan sayap es-nya, mengacung kan Hyourinmaru lurus – lurus, dan menerjang Ichigo. Sang moon keeper diam, tak beranjak seinci pun dari posisinya. Ichigo menurunkan Zangetsu versi bankainya. Dan menatap si penyerang tepat di manik mata. Teal bertemu coklat musim gugur.

'Kalau ini tak berhasil juga... aku... benar – benar akan kehilangan mu Yuki Hime. Jadi... Kami-sama... Dewa Jashin... Onegai~~~' batin Ichigo memohon. Saat Hyourinmaru berada di depannya, Ichigo bergeser ke kanan sedikit, dengan gerakan cepat tangan kirinya memegang bilah tajam Hyourinmaru dan menariknya, membuat Toushiro juga ikut tertarik ke arahnya, dia membuang Zangetsunya ke tanah dan memeluk tubuh mungil Yuki Hime-nya, dia menarik Hyourinmaru secara paksa lalu membuangnya ke tanah. Ichigo tidak peduli luka dalam di telapak tangannya karena memgang bahkan menarik bagian tajam Hyourinmaru itu, dia tidak peduli dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari telapak tangan kanannya. Hanya satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini. Memeluk Yuki Hime-nya. Memeluk sang guardian ice dengan erat, dan membuat kesadaran orang yang sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat dicintainya itu kembali. Membuat 'dia' merasakan betapa tulusnya cinta yang dirinya berikan. Dan memang itu lah yang dia lakukan sekarang. memeluk Toushiro dengan tangannya yang masih terluka, dia yakin jika Toushiro dalam keadaan sadar pasti sekarang Toushiro sedang memarahinya karena membuat haori kapten divisi 10-nya berlumuran darah, dan Toushiro pasti sudah menarik telapak tangannya untuk diobati dengan reiatsu milik sang guardian ice.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, membawa wajahnya ke leher Toushiro, menghirup dalam – dalam aroma musim dingin yang sudah membuatnya mabuk dan ketagihan saat pertama kali menghirupnya dulu, dan tidak pernah membuatnya bosan sedikit pun. Dia mengerat kan pelukannya, lalu membawa bibirnya ke telinga sang guardian ice.

"Yuki Hime... aishiteru... kebali lah... onegai..." Ichigo berbisik lembut di telinga Toushiro, dia menggantung kalimatnya sesaat. Sementara yang dibisiki hanya diam mematung. Ichigo menarik nafas dalam – dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan serampangan (?). dengan berat hati dia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang di gantung (?) tadi.

"Atau... kalau kamu masih balum kembali juga... aku akan menjadikan Hina-chan sebagai pengganti mu" kata Ichigo dengan santainya. Seketika tubuh itu membeku, Ichigo yang bisa merasakan 'kebekuan' itu menyeringai senang dalam hatinya.

Tempat jiwa dan pikiran Hitsugaya Toushiro...

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! DASAR JERUK BODOH! DUREN SALAH WARNA! STRAWBERRY BEGO! AWAS AJA KALO BERANI. AKU CINCANG PAKE HYOURINMARU SAMPE JADI DEBU!" teriak Toushiro emosi setengah hidup sambil menemdang – nendang salju di sekitarnya. Di sekelilingnya kini di penuhi hawa membunuh yang amat sangat, sangat, sangat, super duper besar sekali. Lalu tiba – tiba wajah manis itu dihampiri seringaian iblis.

"Khukhukhukhukhu...Aizen mesum itu kira segini bisa menahan ku apa?! dasar king idiot" kata Toushiro kasar, lalu munul lah Hyourinmaru di genggaman tangan kanannya, dan bisa kita lihat sdetik kemudian kesadaran Hitsugaya Toushiro sudah kembali lagi.

Back to real world minna-san~~

IchiHitsu side...

Teal cemerlang itu perlahan kembali mempunyai sinar, Ichigo yang melihat itu tersenyum lebut, saat Teal itu benar – benar kembali pada warnanya semula, sebelum Toushiro sempat mengatakan satu huruf pun. Sang juu bantai taicho telah medapati bahwa bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir kekasihnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang sedang memluknya dengan erat saat ini a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo. Teal cemerlang itu melebar karena mendapati ciuman yang tiba – tiba, tapi detik berikutnya iris teal cemerlang yang indah itu sudah tertutup oleh kelopak mata Toushiro yang ingin menikmati ciuman dari sang terkasih. 5 menit berlalu, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Seketika dia kembali tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati Toushiro yang terengah – engah dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"Okaeri Yuki Hime-chan~~~1" kata Ichigo, senyum lembutnya masih bertengger di wajah tampannya. Toushiro mendelik karena panggilan sayang yang Ichigo berikan untuknya itu.

"Jangan memanggil ku dengan panggilan norak baka!" teriak Toushiro sambil menahan malu.

"Hai', hai' wakatta Yuki Hime-chan~~2" kata Ichigo lagi, ingin menggoda cowok mungil nan manis di dekapannya ini.

"KUROSAKI!" teriak Toushiro dengan wajah yang tambah merah sambil memukul lengan Ichigo pelan. Sedang yang di pukul cuman terkikik geli melihat respon kekasihnya itu.

"Oh ya Kurosaki" panggil Toushiro dengan nada yang dingin

"Nani?3" tanya Ichigo singkat

"Kau benar – benar akan melakukan ucapan mu tadi jika aku tak kunjung kembali?" tanya Toushiro dengan kesal. Ichigo yang mendapat pertanyaan dengan nada seperti itu menyeringai

"Hoo... Toushiro, kamu cemburu ya" goda Ichigo. Seketika wajah Toushiro kembali memerah

"E-enggak kok, ma-mana mungkin a-aku cemburu untuk duren baka kayak kamu" kata Toushiro gugup. Ichigo semakin memperbesar kada seringainya hingga hampir menyamai milik hollownya –Hichigo–

"Hoo... nggak cemburu ya... sudah deh, mending sekarang aku ke tempat Hina-chan~" kata Ichigo lalu berbalik, pura – pura pergi. Saat kaki kanannya mengambil sebuah langkah, dia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil melingkari pinggangnya. Dia tahu tangan siapa ini, Ichigo berbalik lagi, lalu tersenyum lebut

"Aku... nggak mau kehilangan mu Kurosaki" kata Toushiro lirih, mukanya bersemu merah.

'manisnya~~~' pikir Ichigo saat melihat rona merah itu.

"Nggak akan. Aku nggak akan ninggalin kamu Toushiro" kata Ichigo lembut sambil mengacak surai putih Toushiro.

"Hontou?4" tanya Toushiro, wajahnya dia sembunyikan di dada bidang milik Ichigo.

Ichigo menarik dagu Toushiro, memaksa iris mereka saling bertatapan. Dalam.

"Yokusoku Yuki Hime~~5" kata Ichigo lembut. Toushiro makin memerah

"Yokusoku?6" tanya Toushiro memastikan. Ichigo menggangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja, karena hati mu cuman milik ku. semua yang ada di kamu adalah milik ku, dan semua yang ada di aku adalah milik mu" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum tulus dan lembut. Membuat wajah Toushiro benar – benar sangat merah. Ichigo mesejajarkan wajah mereka, lalu mendekat perlahan, menghapus jarak yang ada.

5 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1,5 cm...

1 cm...

0,5 cm...

"Ichigo! Batuin oi! Jangan pacaran mulu!" teriakan dari seseorang berkulit albino yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari Ichigo dan di kenal dengan nama Shirosaki Hichigo, membuat Toushiro cepat – cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ichigo, pipinya lagi – lagi bersemu merah. Ichigo menggeram kesal, setelah semua selesai dia berencana menghajar Hichigo nanti di inner world karena telah mengganggu 'acara' pentingnya.

Toushiro menoleh ke samping kirinya, tempat dimana Hichigo muncul, dan dia mendapati sang hollow albino sedang menggendong Hina yang tak sadarkan diri a la bridal style dengan Kaito di sebelahnya yang terlihat...cemburu? entah hanya dia atau apa, tapi... dia yakin kalau matanya belum katarak, dan dia bisa menangkap ekspresi Kaito yang di tunjukkan secara demokrasi (?) itu dengan jelas. Jelas bahwa cowok itu sedang cemburu, tapi dengan siapa? Kuroyuki Hina ato Shirosaki Hichigo? Kalau dengan Kuroyuki Hina, Toushiro harap Kaito segera mundur karena kalau yang di cemburuin Hina itu berarti dia suka sama Hichigo kan? dan setahu Toushiro –karena tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Ichigo membolehkan hollownya bebas berkeliaran selama sebulan– Shirosaki Hichigo menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan Espada ke 4,Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dan bisa dipasti kan, Hichigo seme-nya sementara Ulquiorra memegang jabatan uke. Merasa pikirannya mulai ngelantur Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha menyngkirkan pikiran nista yang di buat oleh author.

"Dia... kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk Hina yang berada di gendongan Hichigo. Kaito menaikkan bahunya

"Tadi, sebuah garganta terbuka pas kami bertiga lagi bertarung, aku pikir itu hollow. Nyatanya, bentuk manusia dari Lotus Raven, tanpa ba bi bu dia langsung narik Hina ke dalam garganta itu. kurasa yang di tarik hanya jiwa Hina yang kena racun dari Aizen, karena setelah garganta di tutup dia langsung pingsan, tubuhnya jatuh dari ke tinggian 1000 meter dan sayap di punggungnya terurai jadi bulu – bulu yang rontok. Jadi sebelum dia menyentuh tanah aku langsung menangkapnya" kata Hichigo panjang lebar. Ichigo dan Toushiro melirik Kaito, meminta pembenaran. Kaito menggangguk lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah Compact Disk dengan warna hitam plus tulisan berwarnah merah darah yang membuat sebuah kalimat 'Ojou-sama's Forbidden Memories'. Kerutan di dahi Ichigo bertambah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo

"Tidak tahu, Lotus menjatuhkan ini dari kantong di lipatan rok pendeknya saat menyeret Hina" kata Kaito

"Aku penasaran. Sepertinya itu sebuah video, tapi apa isinya?" Toushiro berkata seius dengan pose satu tangan di dagu.

"Ummhh... king. Bantu... pegel nih" kata Hichigo, menyadarkan mereka bertiga. Kaito mengambil alih, dia menggendong Hina a la bridal style, sementara itu Hichigo merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Ne, king. Aku balik dulu ya" kata Hichigo lalu menghilang. Kembali ke inner world Ichigo.

"Mau melihatnya?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggoyang – goyang kan Compact Disk (CD) itu. Menantang.

"Boleh" Toushiro menyetujui

"Nanti malam di kamar mu, jam 8" kata Kaito sambil menunjuk muka Ichigo.

"Sayang sekali... para shinigami yang lain pasti nanti ikut nguping. Kita kan satu villa" kata Ichigo

"Kalau gitu di rumah pantai sewaan mu saja. Kudengar fasilitasnya lengkap" kata Toushiro sambil menatap tajam pada Kaito. Sementara yang di tatap cuman nyengir

"Baik lah... baik lah..." kata Kaito sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya, tanda menyerah. Lalu dia merebut CD itu dari tangan Ichigo

"Biar aku saja yang bawa" katanya singkat lalu balik ke rumah pantai yang nggak jauh dari villa tempat para shinigami menginap dan hutan itu. Sedangkan Kuroyuki Hina tadi sudah di bawa Unohana Taicho ke divisi 4, para hollow dah balik, dan selama seminggu ke dapan Unohana akan berada di barak divisi 4 untuk menjaga Hina dan melepaskan kesempatan bersenang – senang dengan para shinigami di laut Okinawa. Poor Unohana.

Malamnya, 08.00

Ruang tamu rumah pantai Kaito...

Sesuai yang disepakati Ichigo dan Toushiro sekarang sedang duduk manis di sofa panjang berwarna putih yang menghadap ke televisi flat 36 inci yang ada di ruang tamu rumah pantainya Kaito. Well, dengan sedikit kebohongan yang menguras tenanga mereka berhasil lepas dari berondongan pertanyaan shinigami lainnya. Kaito memasuk kan CD itu ke pemutar CD lalu menekan tombol on pada remote TV, mengaturnya sebentar, dan menekan tombol play dan voilla. Muncul sebuah putaran film yang sepertinya flashback di layar flat itu. dan mereka terdiam ketika muncul gamabar dan suara Hina.

-Kuroyuki Hina's POV-

10th June 2007

Hari ini hari yang cerah dan sangat istimewa bagi ku, karena hari ini setelah berbulan – bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan dia karena dia harus mengurus perusahaan Kuroyuki corp yang bercabang di Las Vegas, akhirnya setelah lama menunggu aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. My beloved oniisan. Aku sangat senang jika bisa bertemu dengannya, karena onii-san adalah satu – satunya keluarga ku setelah kedua orang tua kami meninggal saat umur ku 5 tahun. Yah, sebenarnya juga ada paman ku sih, tapi... aku tidak menyukai aura yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya itu, berkali – kali aku selalu mengingatkan diri ku untuk memeriksa nama paman ku di perpustakaan neraka, untuk melihat apakah dia akan masuk ke sana setelah meninggal? Tapi berkali – kali juga aku selalu lupa, bodohnya diri ku... dan lagi... hari ini aku ingin bercerita banyak pada oniisan tentang sekolah ku, dan aku yang berhasil lulus dengan meraih nilai tertinggi ke 2 di SMP paling elit di New York, tempat ku bersekolah. Tangan putih ku memutar kenop pintu yang bercat putih itu, membukanya keras – keras, dan berteriak sambil menutup kedua mata ku.

"Oniisan! I'm home!" seruku riang, aku yakin kakak ku pasti akan memjawab salam ku, karena tadi aku sudah memastikan kalau dia sudah datang lebih dulu ke rumah, dan kebiasaan kakak ku adalah menjawab salam yang aku teriakkan.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Huh? Kenapa ini? Kenapa tidak ada suara bariton milik kakak ku yang berkata 'Okaeri Hina-chan' kenapa tidak ada? Biasanya dia selalu berkata begitu saat aku pulang. Aku membuka kelopak mata ku, menampil kan iris hitam kelam ku dan yang kudapatakan adalah...

...

...

...

...

TBC~~~

Kinana's Talk

Kinana : Benar minna-san~ yang kalian dapat kan adalah To Be Continued~~~ *plaaaakk* #digebukin readers#

Yu-chan :#datang pake kostum guru# baik minna-san, saya akan menjelas kan beberapa hal~~~ liat papan baik – baik ya!

Okaeri Yuki Hime-chan = selamat datang putri salju

Hai', hai' wakatta Yuki Hime-chan = ya, ya aku tahu putri salju

Nani? = apa?

Hontou? = sungguh?/benarkah?

Yokusoku Yuki Hime = janji putri salju

Yokusoku = janji?

Kinana : Saa... itu adalah pelajaran sederhana dari Yu-chan minna!

Yu-chan : Hari ini Ichigo mana? kok ga ada?

Kinana : Mojok ama chibi-tan~~~

Yu-chan : Ckckck... dasar semangat masa muda~~~

Kinana :#menjauhi Yu-chan# kamu jadi kaya rock lee deh!

Yu-chan : Are ya' serious?

Kinana : Uhm. I'm not make funny of you

Yu-chan : Hah. Readers yang lovely–dovey–cutie–sweaty.

Kinana : Kami mohon reaview-nya~~~~ #bows#

Today Quote : What did you know about happiness? I can happy 'cause many things. Your reaview is the one of many things that make me happy!

See you at the next chapter minna~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Kinana : Hisashiburi minna~~~

Yu-chan : Minna-san, hisashiburi~~

Ichigo : Huh? Tumben kalian muncul dengan tenang

Kinana : Ichi-nii~~~ #peluk-peluk#

Ichigo : Napa ni anak? #tuding – tuding Kinana#

Yu-chan : Heh! tadi katanya mo promosi!

Kinana : Ah ya! untung Yu-chan ingetin! Bagi pecinta IchiHitsu aku saranin buat baca fic dengan judul 30 DAYS. Sumpah tuh fic bagus banget! Bisa bikin aku ketawa, marah, sedih, nyesek, sampe nagis. Ugh.. feelnya kena banget deh.

Yu-chan : akan saya bacakan sinopsis-nya~~~

Kinana : Tapi sebelumnya... Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive-senpai... gomen karena mempromosikan fic mu tanpa izin~~

Yu-chan : Ini menceritakan tentang anak Ichigo dan Toushiro dari masa depan datang ke Seireitei di masa lalu menggunakan zanpakuto-nya yang memiliki kemampuan menjelajah waktu untuk menjemput Hitsugaya Toushiro dari masa itu. dia ingin mengajak Toushiro yang saat itu menjadi kapten divisi 10 untuk pergi ke masanya. Masa depan. Setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Soutaicho dan sang kakek tua mengizinkan plus keputusan Toushiro yang mau ikut, maka dia langusung mengajak sang 'ibu' ke masa depan. Dia mengajak reinkarnasi Toushiro di masa lalu itu karena dia menganggap ayahnya –Ichigo– sudah melupakan sang ibu, dia ingin agar sang ayah mengingat sang ibu kembali dan menggagalkan pertunangan antara ayahnya –yang akan segera ke jenjang pernikahan– dengan Rukia Kuchiki. Orang yang sangat di bencinya, karena Rukia telah merebut ayahnya dari dirinya dan ibunya.

Kinana : Sumpah minna, aku kesel banget pas adegan Rukia and Ichi-nii berduaan, pas adegan Rukia akting di depan Ichi-nii dan Ichi-nii malah percaya sama akting Rukia dari pada Toushiro yang saat itu telah menyamar menjadi Fuyuki.

Yu-chan : Di fic ini ceritanya si Toushiro dari masa depan dah mati, makanya si anak membawa yang dari masa lalu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hitsugaya-taicho.

Kianana :#terus curhat# Selama ini baru fic itu doang yang bisa bikin aku kesel banget sama Rukia, cuman fic itu yang bisa bikin aku bisa ngerasa pengen memcincang Rukia dengan piso daging, Gomen ya untuk Rukia FC. Ugh pokoknya tuh fic 100% cool dan kerasa feel-nya.

Rate : T

Pairing : IchiHitsu, slight OCXOC (saya tidak ingin salah satu tokoh Bleach di pairings dengan OC saya dalam hal ROMANCE.), IshiHime, RenRuki, others pair too.

Warning : OC, OOC, author punya imajinasi berlebihan, bahasa tidak baku, Don't flame 'cause the pairs ne?!. Masih mau baca? Silahkan~~ kalo jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi ga tanggung lho ya~~~ RnR Minna~~! onegai~~~~~

Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo #bisik – bisik# yang aku curigai sebagai penyuka coughIchiHitsucough (fudanshi #karenadiacowok#) pas liat adegan IchHitsu di DDR

With Your Heart Kinana

Hotarou Kaito Vizard belongs to Kinana

Kuroyuki Hina ½ manusia ½ penjaga neraka belongs to Kinana

Hanatarou Kaitani Hollownya Kaito belongs to Kinana

Lotus Raven Katana punya Hina belongs to Kinana

Summary : "Aku bodoh sekali bukan... rasanya ingin tertawa saja jika mengingat bahwa orang yang kucintai malah mencintai orang yang mencintaiku. Apa lagi orang yang kucintai itu...niisan"

**With Your Heart**

Chapter 6 : Past

Nozoita shiawase tte nan daro? (Kebahagiaan seperti apa yang akan kamu lihat?)

Kore de ii no? (Apakah seperti ini?)

Ai toka, koi toka, yume toka, kikiakita shi (Cinta, kasih, dan mimpi, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya)

~~~~~~~~Make My Day by Piko~~~~~~~~

Flash Back : ON

-Kuroyuki Hina's POV-

10th June 2007

Hari ini hari yang cerah dan sangat istimewa bagi ku, karena hari ini setelah berbulan – bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan dia karena dia harus mengurus perusahaan Kuroyuki corp yang bercabang di Las Vegas, akhirnya setelah lama menunggu aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. My beloved oniisan. Aku sangat senang jika bisa bertemu dengannya, karena onii-san adalah satu – satunya keluarga ku setelah kedua orang tua kami meninggal saat umur ku 5 tahun. Yah, sebenarnya juga ada paman ku sih, tapi... aku tidak menyukai aura yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya itu, berkali – kali aku selalu mengingatkan diri ku untuk memeriksa nama paman ku di perpustakaan neraka, untuk melihat apakah dia akan masuk ke sana setelah meninggal? Tapi berkali – kali juga aku selalu lupa, bodohnya diri ku... dan lagi... hari ini aku ingin bercerita banyak pada oniisan tentang sekolah ku, dan aku yang berhasil lulus dengan meraih nilai tertinggi ke 2 di SMP paling elit di New York, tempat ku bersekolah. Tangan putih ku memutar kenop pintu yang bercat putih itu, membukanya keras – keras, dan berteriak sambil menutup kedua mata ku.

"Oniisan! I'm home!" seruku riang, aku yakin kakak ku pasti akan memjawab salam ku, karena tadi aku sudah memastikan kalau dia sudah datang lebih dulu ke rumah, dan kebiasaan kakak ku adalah menjawab salam yang aku teriakkan.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Huh? Kenapa ini? Kenapa tidak ada suara bariton milik kakak ku yang berkata 'Okaeri Hina-chan' kenapa tidak ada? Biasanya dia selalu berkata begitu saat aku pulang. Aku membuka kelopak mata ku, menampil kan iris hitam kelam ku dan yang kudapatakan adalah...

...

...

...

Tubuh kakak sudah tergolek tak bernyawa di atas lantai marmer yang menjadi alas ruang tamu ini, disebelah sofa berwarna merah darah, tak jauh dari tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. Tempat kamar ku, kamar kakak, dan ruang kerja + ruang arsip berada. Aku menutup mulut ku dengan kedua telapak tangan ku. Syok. Di sana terbaring tak bernyawa tubuh kakak ku dengan perut berlubang, hati yang sudah hilang dari tempatnya dan usus yang sedikit terkoyak, tidak lupa dengan darah yang menghiasi tubuh dan wajah tampan kakak ku, bahkan rambut blonde-nya yang bergaya ikal itu kotor dengan darah –yang aku yakini– miliknya sendiri. Aku berlari dan terduduk di sampingnya, memeluk tubuh yang sudah dingin itu. Butiran sebening kristal keluar dari iris hitam ku itu, membasahi wajahnya yang sudah berlumuran darah, aku mencoba menahan tangisan ku, karena aku tahu hal yang paling kakak benci sedunia adalah air mata ku. dia selalu memarahi ku jika aku menangis pada saat dia sudah tidak bisa menemukan ide untuk menghibur ku. Aku tersenyum mencoba menunjuk kan padanya bahwa aku tidak sedang sedih, dan meminta supaya dia membuka matanya kembali. Tapi tetap saja... sekeras dan selama apa pun aku meminta dia tak akan pernah kembali untuk ku, tidak akan. Karena tempatnya bukan lah lagi di sini.

Sebuah suara tepukan tangan mengalihkan perhatian ku dari wajah kakak, aku mengangkat kepala ku, menatap orang yang tadi bertepuk tangan. Dan aku mendapati di sana, di depan anak tangga terakhir menuju bawah, dengan jarak 10 meter dari ku, paman ku sedang menyeriangai dengan sebuah parang yang berlumuran darah di genggaman tangannya.

"Mengharukan sekali" katanya dengan mimik yang aku yakin dibuat – buat ingin menangis. Aku melempar tatapan nyalang padanya, aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi saat aku menatapnya air mata ku berhenti mengalir.

"Sekarang giliran mu anak kecil" katanya lalu menambah dosis seringai yang ditampilkannya membuatnya terlihat semakin...menyeramkan.

"Doushite?1 ne uncle, why?" tanya ku dengan suara yang benar – benar dingin. Aku terkejut, karena biasanya aku tidak mengeluarkan suara sedingin ini sebelumnya.

"Doushite? Hmm... I don't know. But, I feel happy when I was see your brother blood and his body be come like that" kata paman ku sambil tertawa psycho. Gila. Dia. Sudah. Gila.

**I'm Pink line-breaker. Author said she hate me, do you hate me too?**

Bahagia? Dia bilang rasanya bahagia saat dia melihat kakak ku seperti ini, maka dari itu dia membunuh kakak ku! sebegitu sukanya kah dia melihat aku dan kakak ku menderita?. Masih dengan posisi duduk di lantai sambil memeluk tubuh dingin kakak ku menggunakan lengan kiri ku, aku mengarahkan tangan kanan ku ke pinggang kanan, mengambil sebuah condor knife dengan ukuran 10 cm, dan dengan cepat aku melemparkan senjata faforit kedua ku itu kearah paman. Seperti biasanya lemparan ku tidak pernah meleset dari bidikan iris hitam kelam ku, paman jatuh terduduk karena pahanya kena goresan yang dalam dari condor knife ku. Membuatnya lumpuh. Tak bisa bergerak lagi, sedang kan condor knife itu jatuh di lantai ke ramik rumah ini dengan darah yang menghiasi bagian tajamnya. Aku melepaskan pelukan ku dari tubuh kakak, lalu perlahan berjalah ke arah paman yang masih memasang seringai psycho-nya, seiring langkah kaki ku yang semakin dekat tangan kanan ku beralih ke kantong di belakang short pants yang kukenakan ini, lalu mengambil Glock 19 yang selalu aku bawa ke mana – mana. hadiah ulang tahun ke-13 dari kakak, senjata faforit ku sebelum condor knife 10 cm yang tadi ku lempar. Aku mengkokang senjata ku setelah sampai di depan paman yang masih terduduk, aku menempelkan moncong Glock 19 ku pada dahi paman, aku menyeringai. Mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang bercampur dengan hawa mengintimidasi.

"Death" bibir mungil ku berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya...

DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR

Aku memuntahkan 4 peluru dalam 3 menit dari hand gun ku itu, membuat ke empat peluru bersarang di kepala paman ku, bahkan mungkin ada yang bersarang di otak gilanya. Kini tubuh paman yang tak bernyawa itu tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai, darah segar yang berasal dari kepala dan pahanya membanjiri lantai keramik rumah ini, membuat warna yang tadinya putih kini ternoda dengan warna merah, aku mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong samping ku, mengelap darah paman yang sedikit terciprat di wajah dan rambut hitam ku. Setelah itu aku menyeret tubuh paman masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam yang aku munculkan di lantai, benar – benar membuang tubuhnya dan jiwanya ke neraka yang paling panas dan dalam. Sementara untuk kakak, aku menelfon ambulance, lalu di bantu dengan palayan setia keluarga kami yang mau membatalkan masa cutinya demi kakak ku. dia membantu ku mengurus segalanya soal pemakaman kakak ku dan peraliahan perusahaan yang sekarang jadi milik ku meskipun masih di bawah pengawasannya karena aku belum cukup umur. Yah, aku tidak peduli soal perusahaan, aku haya ingin kakak kembali disisi ku. benar – benar kembali dan ada. Sayangnya itu tak mungkin kan?

-Kuroyuki Hina's POV end-

Flash Back : Off

Pagi yang cerah di pantai Okinawa, kini di dekat bibir pantai terlihat 3 orang pemuda yang sedang menatap laut lepas, mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ichigo, Toushiro dan, Kaito. Jujur saja, setelah melihat isi Compact Disk (CD) itu mereka jadi tahu ternyata seorang Kuroyuki Hina punya masa lalu sekelam itu, bahkan Toushiro masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di rekaman itu, seorang Kuroyuki Hina yang menyeringai. Sedikit pun tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya bahwa gadis manis seperti Hina mampu menyeringai. Sedang Kaito, setelah melihat video itu dia jadi mengerti maksud gadis itu saat mereka ada di atap sekolah dan Hina bolak balik menunjukkan 2 kepribadian berbeda di hadapannya. Gadis itu hanya ingin... menyembunyikan dan melindungi hatinya yang sudah rapuh supaya tidak pecah berkeping – keping. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin sekali mengatakan "Kalau capek lebih baik istirahat saja" pada Hina. Bukan kalimat ini kalimat yang lebih dalam maknanya dari makna harfiahnya, dia ingin menyuruh Hina untuk istirahat. Tidak lagi meggunakan jubah maupun topeng berjiwanya, hanya saja... setelah melihat isi video itu dia mengerti pasti akan sangat sulit menyuruh gadis itu istirahat, karena Hina telah terlalu lama memakai dan melekat pada jubah dan topeng berjiwanya. Sehingga sedikit saja titik rapuhnya terlihat maka jubah dan topeng berjiwa itu akan secara otomatis melindunginya, memperlihat kan sosok kuroyuki Hina yang lain. Sedang Hina sendiri akan berimprovisasi dengan jubah dan topeng berjiwanya itu.

Dua minggu kemudian...

Liburan musim panas di Pantai Okinawa telah berakhir, menyisakan kepingan kenangan untuk pengunjungnya, termasuk para shinigami yang sudah kembali ke Seireitei minggu lalu.

Barak divisi 4, ruang kesehatan...

Kelopak putih itu terangkat, perlahan tapi pasti menampakkan iris hitam kelam pemiliknya. Hal pertama yang ditangkap iris hitam itu adalah sosok Unohana Retsu yang sedang tersenyum padanya, lalu seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat pendek sebahu. Wujud manusia dari pedangnya, Lotus Raven dengan cengiran –yang menurut Hina– bodoh yang kekanak – kanakan.

"Hina-chan istirahat lah. Aku akan keluar, kalau perlu sesuatu panggil saja ok!" kata Unohana disertai wink dan senyuman keibuannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Pintu geser itu di buka dengan tidak berperikepintuan dan masuklah 3 orang cowok dengan warna rambut dan iris mata berbeda, si rambut orange a.k.a Ichigo menyodorkan sebuah keping CD pada Hina yang langsung diambil oleh Lotus.

"Ojou-sama... gomen, saya tak tahu kenapa kepingan memori anda bisa ada di tangan mereka, tapi... saya harus mengambil kenangan anda yang ini jika ingin menyadarkan anda saat itu" kata Lotus sambil menunduk dalam – dalam. Dia merasa bersalah, karena kenangan itu harusnya hanya Hina dan dia yang tahu.

"Hm. Tak apa, tolong kembalikan ya, Lotus" kata Hina sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya. Lotus membuka sebuah portal lalu masuk kedalam untuk kembali ke inner world. Hina berhenti menyesap teh hijaunya. Menaruh cangkir bercorak kupu – kupu itu di atas tatakan yang di pegang di tangan kiri, dia ngusap – usap tepian cangkir dengan ujung ibu jari tangannya.

"Kalian tidak perlu mengasihani ku, aku tak menyesal sama sekali, lagi pula... alasan ku membunuh paman adalah benar" kata Hina

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro penasaran

"Bukan kah kalian sudah melihatnya sendiri" kata Hina sarkatis

"Kami tahu bukan hanya itu alasannya Hina-chan...pancaran mata mu tidak bisa berbohong saat itu" kata Kaito. Hina terdiam, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sayu, dia menunduk menatap pantulan wajah putihnya pada cairan teh hijau di dalam cangkir.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Helaan nafas terdengar...

Hina menghela nafasnya berat. Dia mendongak, menatap satu persatu wajah cowok di hadapannya.

"Dia membunuh kakak ku, cinta pertama ku, dan saat aku pergi ke perpustakaan neraka untuk mencari catatan hidupnya, buku catatan hidup miliknya itu sangat hitam, bahkan sudah sobek di sana sini, sangat lusuh dan terkoyak, hampir menjadi debu" kata Hina tenang, lalu menyesap teh hijau miliknya lagi.

"Membunuh cinta pertama mu?" Ichigo bertanya tak mengerti. Hina menghentikan sesapan pada teh hijaunya.

"Aku... menyukai ah tidak mencintai oniisan ku sendiri. Sayang sekali... kami bersaudara dan niisan adalah seorang gay, memang rasanya sedih tapi bagi ku asal niisan tetap bersama ku, tak peduli sebagai saudara, teman, bahkan musuh sekali pun yang penting aku bisa melihat senyumnya, itu tidak apa" kata Hina lirih, semua menjadi terdiam sementara itu di dalam inner world Lotus sedang berdoa pada tuhan supaya dia memberikan kekuatan pada Ojou-samanya. Karena dia tahu ini adalah luka terdalam sang ojou-sama yang paling menyakitkan untuk diintip apalagi dibuka perbannya seperti itu.

"Aku...mencintai oniisan, tapi oniisan mencintai orang lain, seorang cowok yang menjadi sahabat ku, seorang cowok yang tidak aku sadari telah menaruh harapan lebih dari sekedar sahabat pada ku," Hina terdiam lagi, kemudian dia tertawa kecil, tawa yang miris dan dipaksakan.

"Aku bodoh sekali bukan... rasanya ingin tertawa saja jika mengingat bahwa orang yang kucintai malah mencintai orang yang mencintaiku. Apa lagi orang yang kucintai itu...niisan" Hina menghentikan tawa mirisnya itu, sebutir kristal bening terlihat menggenang di kelopak matanya, dia menunduk, berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga kristal bening yang mendobrak pertahanan kelopak matanya, berusaha menuruni pipinya.

"Selama ini aku mengenakan topeng supaya tidak ada yang memasuki ruang hatiku, karena aku yakin setelah ada yang memasuki ruang hati ini..." Hina menggantung kalimatnya, lalu memegangi dada kirinya

"...pasti dia akan meninggalkan ku lagi, sendirian lagi, dan pada akhirnya aku akan merasa sakit lagi, dan jatuh ke dalam lubang kegelapan diri ku semakin dalam, hampir bahkan mungkin tak akan bisa lagi melihat setitik cahaya" Hina melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada sendu.

**I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro line-breaker. Author loves me 'cause I'm so cute.**

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya yang terbuka di depan Hina, dengan seulas senyum lembut yang menawan dia manatap gadis itu penuh pengertian.

"Hina-chan bisa percaya pada kami" kata Ichigo, Hina mendongak manatap senyum yang mirip dengan milik niisan-nya.

"Kami semua menyayangi mu Hina-chan..." kata Toushiro, meskipun wajahnya datar tapi pancaran teal cemerlangnya sangat bersungguh – sungguh dan tulus.

"Kami tidak akan meninggal kan mu" kata Kaito sambil mengumbar seulas senyum 'terutama aku akan berusaha melindungi mu Hina-chan' tambah cowok beriris ocean blue itu bertekad dalam hati.

"Hontou?" Hina bertanya lirih, pertahanannya rusak sudah, dia menampakkan wajah rapuhnya, membiarkan ketiga cowok dihadapannya melihat sungai yang mengaliri kedua pipinya, membiarkan jubah dan topengnya terbuka menampilkan 'the real Kuroyuki Hina' di sana, sementara itu Lotus yang menyaksikan semuanya dari dalam inner world Hina mendesah lega, karena pada akhirnya air mata ojou-samanya yang telah membeku itu bisa mencair, dia tahu bahwa ojou-samanya masih sulit untuk percaya 100% pada orang yang ada di sekitarnya bahkan mungkin ojou-samanya akan mengenakan topeng dan jubah berjiwa itu lagi, tapi setidaknya... dengan begini... dengan menangis beban hati sang ojou-sama bisa berkurang, meskipun hanya sedikit, meskipun hanya 5%.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya pada kami" kata Ichigo masih bertahan dengan senyuman hangatnya

"Percaya pada kami sepenuhnya Hina-chan" kata Toushiro, sungguh Toushiro sangat mengerti perasaan Hina karena dia pun sama, dia pernah mengalami yang namanya 'ditinggalkan' oleh orang yang paling dia sayangi, bahkan dia dikhianati oleh orang itu. Dan sama seperti Hina, Toushiro sebelum bertemu Ichigo dan sesudah dikhianati Kusaka selalu sendiri, kapten mungil itu selalu membuat tembok pembatas yang tak kasat mata antara dirinya dan orang lain, dia membuat tembok tak kasat mata itu dengan bersikap dingin dan tak peduli pada yang lainnya sedang Hina membuat tembok itu dengan mengenakan topeng dan jubah berjiwa. Pada akhirnya tembok yang dia buat itu berhasil di tembus bahkan di robohkan oleh pesona dan kebaikan hati seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang tanpa dirinya sadari telah menjerat hati, pikiran, tubuh, dan jiwanya. Benar – benar menjeratnya sehingga dia tidak yakin apakan dia bisa kabur dari Ichigo, yang dia yakini adalah selamanya dia tidak akan bisa lari dari sosok Kurosaki Ichigo karena orang itu lah yang sudah membuatnya measakan suatu perasaan bernama cinta, yang berhasil merobohkan tembok yang dia buat, yang berhasil membuatnya tidak merasa kosong, yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan emosi dan menunjukkannya pada orang lain, yang berhasil membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

"Kau mau percaya pada kami kan Hina-chan" perkataan dari Kaito itu membuat Toushiro sadar dari lamunannya. Hina meraih telapak tangan Ichigo dan menariknya lalu memluk cowok itu erat.

"Ichi-nii, minna... arigato..." bisiknya lirih

"Kochira koso" kata mereka bertiga, Ichigo mengelus rambut panjang Hina dengan sayang. Lewat ekor mata dia melihat wajah Toushiro dan Kaito yang 'sedikit' cemburu, tiba – tiba ide jahil yang berasal dari Hichigo lewat di otak windows profesional Ichigo.

"Ne, Hina-chan...main yuk" Ichigo berbisik sepelan mungkin di telinga Hina, berusaha supaya hanya Hina yang mendengar suaranya, sementara Hina yang menangkap alarm jahil dari Ichigo langsung menyamankan kepalanya di pundak sang duren *plaaakk*

"Nani?" tanya Hina ikut berbisik sepelan mungkin

"Perhatikan wajah mereka" perintah Ichigo, Hina sedikit menganggkat wajahnya tanpa kentara, memerhatikan wajah Toushiro dan Kaito.

Rasanya Hina ingin tertawa keras – keras begitu melihat wajah mereka tapi jika ingin bermain dia harus manahan tawanya kan? kalian bingung? Baiklah sebagai author yang rajin tapi updatenya urakan akan Kinana jelasin. Ehm...ehm...tes...tes...tes satu...tes dua..te*plaaaakk* oke, oke... muka Toushiro saat ini sedang merah karena menahan rasa cemburu meskipun masih bisa di tutupi dengan stoic facenya... sedang Kaito, dengan terang – terangan, demokratis(?), dan tanpa persetujuan badan sensor muka(?) menunjukkan wajah cemberut dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Kinana ikut berpartisipasi mendukung suasana hati kedua orang itu dengan memainkan sebuah lagu pake volume besar – besaran (volume maximal) lewat I-podnya, lagunya HAPPY BIRTHDAY dengan judul Koi Boudou pas liriknya...

Tennen yosooi uwamedukai shite (Aku berpura - pura secara alamiah melihat ke atas)

Ano ko wa aitsu no motarekakaru (Kala dia bersandar padanya)

Atashi no shinsen wo shitteinagara (Saat dia tahu ke mana ku melihat)

Shiran kao shite misetsukeru (Dia pura - pura tak menyadarinya)

Kaito langsung merebut I-pod itu dan memencet tombol stop untuk menghentikan lagu –yang menurutnya dan Toushiro– nista bin laknat itu. Toushiro sudah berlari menjauhi kamar itu dengan shunpo saking kesalnya, Ichigo dan Hina langsung cekikikan tapi begitu menyadari Toushiro yang menghilang Ichigo langsung berlari mengejar cowok mungil bin imut bin moe itu.

DRAP... DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

"TOUSHIRO! TUNGGU!"

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

GREB

CHU~~~

BLUSH

**I'm Kurosaki Ichigo line-breaker. Every things on me is Toushiro's property.**

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Toushiro yang wajahnya telah memerah karena di cium di bibir, Ichigo meletakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu sang ice prince lalu menghirup dalam – dalam aroma musim dingin yang dikeluarkan tubuh Toushiro. Tanpa Toushiro sadari tubuhnya bergetar saat mersakan hangat nafas Ichigo di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

"Kurosaki, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Toushiro saat merasakan bibir Ichigo di lehernya.

"Diam lah Yuki Hime... aku lapar" kata Ichigo lalu menggigit kecil di perpotongan leher dan bahu Touhiro.

Gigit

Kecup

Hisap

Jilat

Jilat

Ichigo terus melakukan itu sehingga banyak kissmark yang muncul di leher Toushiro. Sedang kan sang ice prince hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Itadakimasu~~~" kata Ichigo dengan seringai mesumnya

TBC

Omake

**I'm Ichimaru Gin line-breaker. Do you nauseated with my fox smile?**

"Ugh... Orihime udah tepar tuh" kata seorang gadis bercepol satu sambil menunjuk Inoue Orihime yang sudah pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Nanti kita angkut bereng – bareng" kata seorang gadis pendek bermata violet sambil mengelap darah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya dengan tisu.

Saat ini di dekat pasangan IchiHitsu yang sedang hot di dalam hutan, di balik semak – semak dan pepohonan yang tak jauh dari adegan hot itu, terdapat Hinamori, Rukia, Orihime, Matsumoto, Hina, dan Kaito yang tengah mengintip adegan hot IchiHitsu itu. Mari Kinana deskripsikan keadaan mereka saat ini, Rukia dan Kaito masih ngintip di balik semak dengan tisu 2 kotak, Orihime sudah tepar dengan darah mengucur lewat hidung, Hinamori nangis lebay –dengan lirih pastinya– karena tahu kalo adek yang dicintainya ternyata sudah besar, Matsumoto sibuk jeprat – jepret adegan hot itu dengan kamera SLR yang baru dibelinya kemarin dan berencana akan memberikan hasilnya ke majalah Shinigami Women Assosiation, sedang Hina duduk di salah satu dahan pohon sambil menutup telinga dan mata rapat – rapat plus gumaman "Hina nggak denger apa – apa, Hina ga liat apa – apa Hina kan anak baik~~~" yang diucap kan berkali – kali bagai mantra.

Sebenernya Hina bisa ikutan karena tadi dia di seret sama Kaito dan Rukia dkk, jadilah dia terdampar ikut menyaksihan adegan hot tersebut. Dan oh... Ichigo sepertinya kamu tidak boleh mengunjungi Seireitei lagi untuk sementara, karena Kinana yakin setelah majalah SWA terbit pasti para taicho gotei 13 dan para fans-nya Hitsugaya Toushiro seseireitei akan membantai mu.

**I'm Tobi line-breaker. I'm a nice boy~~~**

Omake end

Kinana's Talk

Kinana : Minna~~~ ga tau mo ngomong apaan nih! Yang jelas nih chapter udah lebih panjang dari biasanya... dan lagi oh iya.. aku akhirnya ngefans sama pair Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter. Itu gara2 entah kesambet apa kemaren aku mengunjungi fandom HP untuk pertama kalinya dan pair yang melintas di otak fujo ku adalah DraRry itu... udah deh di baca dan akhirnya aku teriak – teriak...

Yu-chan: Kenapa?

Kinana: Halaaah kamu kaya ga tau fujo tingkat akut ku aja... oh iya... kemarin aku depet gambar salah satu tokoh anime namanya Aichi, sumpah tuh cantik plus imut banget aku pikir tuh tokoh cewek, karena wajah, postur tubuh dan namanya itu tapi setelah baca commentnya langsung aku mikir WHAT?!

Yu-chan: Ooohhh Aichi yang rambut dan matanya biru itu ya? yang badannya emm...seksi?

Kinana:#nod,nod# uhm... badannya kaya cewek banget tuh padahal dia cowok! aku syok pas baca kalimat 'uke trap bersifat yandere' di commentnya pengirim gambar, habisnya... ngalahin cewek sih #curhat#

Ichigo: Umhh... minna-san~~~ dari pada dengerin Kina-chan churhat mending reaview ya #wink#

Today's Quote : Saat aku menutup mata, aku merasakan genggaman tangan mu yang lembut pada tangan ku dan aku bermimpi menjadi putri paling bahagia di dunia ini, tapi saat aku membuka mata ku aku hanya menemukan diri ku sendirian di dalam kegelapan hati ku. Mungkinkah aku terjatuh karena kamu melepaskan tangan ku? Atau... aku hanya bermimpi tentang kamu yang menggenggam tangan ku?

Dadah minaa~~ chu~~~ chu~~~ for ya'


	8. Chapter 8

Kinana : Minna~~~ akhirnya kita sampe di chapter 7

Yu-chan : Yups... kayanya mau end nih fic #tiup terompet#

Ichigo : Huh? Fic mau end kok Kina-chan malah seneng? #bingung#

Kinana : Tentu dong Ichi-nii itu berarti aku bisa nulis fic baru, dan kerjaan Ichi-nii sebagai pemeran berkurang, jadinya Ichi-nii bisa istirahat~~

Ichigo :#nod, nod# bener juga... jadi, selanjutnya mau nulis apa nih?

Yu-chan : Dia mah pengen nulis skuel WYH ini, dengan judul Kurosaki's Family~~~

Ichigo : Huft... akhirnya aku tetep harus kerja lagi kan...

Yu-chan : Habisnya~~~

Kinana : Tenang Ichi-nii... aku pengen coba ngurus dua fic yang masih balum complete, jadi nanti pengennnya aku ngeluncurin buat fandom naruto dulu, trus pas tuh fic buat naruto di chapter 2 ato 3 baru ngeluncurin fic Kurosaki's Family~~~

Yu-chan : Jadi Ichigo bisa santai sementara...

Ichigo :#mata berkobar semangat# Yosh! Aku mau ngajak Toushiro berlibur ke Hawai aahhh... #nyeret koper buat ngajak Toushiro#

Yu-chan : Yah, Ichigo pergi deh... #sweatdrop#

Kianana :#ikutan sweatdrop# Baiklah...dari pada ntar nih fic jadi ajang sweatdrop mending RnR minna~~

Yu-chan : Happy reading~~

.

Rate : T

.

Pairing : IchiHitsu, slight OCXOC (saya tidak ingin salah satu tokoh Bleach di pairings dengan OC saya dalam hal ROMANCE.), IshiHime, RenRuki, others pair too.

.

Warning : CHAPTER 7 BAKAL THE END DI SINI KALO KINANA LAGI MOOD BIKIN NI FIC END *dhuak, dzing, plaaakkk* OC, OOC, author punya imajinasi berlebihan, bahasa tidak baku, Don't flame 'cause the pairs ne?!. Masih mau baca? Silahkan~~ kalo jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi ga tanggung lho ya~~~ RnR Minna~~! onegai~~~~~

.

Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo siemangakafudanshi...

.

With Your Heart Kinana

.

Hotarou Kaito Vizard belongs to Kinana

Kuroyuki Hina ½ manusia ½ penjaga neraka belongs to Kinana

Hanatarou Kaitani Hollownya Kaito belongs to Kinana

Lotus Raven Katana punya Hina belongs to Kinana

.

Summary : "Will you become my fiance? Will you wait me until I'm come back?"

.

**With Your Heart**

**.**

Chapter 7 : End?

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah di Karakura, burung – burung berkicau merdu, matahari membagikan sinarnya tanpa ragu, awan biru dan putih menghiasi langit seperti kapas yang halus, dan sepertinya hari ini awan hitam tak akan mengganggu sang matahari karena lelah mungkin? Ah lupakan kalimat terakhir yang di bacakan Kinana lebih baik kita intip keadaan di Seireitei, yang para penghuninya baru sejam lalu menerima majalah Shinigami Women Association edisi spesial karena di dalamnya banyak sekali adegan hot IchiHitsu yang dipotret Matsumoto beberapa waktu lalu tanpa di sensor.

.

.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...DRAP

.

.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...DRAP

.

.

"DUREEEENNNNN... KEMARI KAU! BERANINYA MELAKUKAN HAL 'ITU' DENGAN ANAK KU YANG IMUT..." teriak Ukitake Juushirou sang kapten divisi 13 sambil mengejar sesosok berambut oranye dengan zanpakuto mengacung, dibelakangnya banyak kapten yang lain dan para orang yang memberi nama diri mereka Hitsugaya FC –kecuali yang fujoshi dan fudanshi tentu saja– juga dengan zanpakuto masing – masing yang mengacung ikut mengejar sang shinigami daikou (tulisannya bener ga nih?) sementara itu di depan sana terdapat sang shinigami daiko dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya, berlari, menghindari para mahluk tuhan paling marah(?) itu dengan niatan yang 100% asli.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGOOO... BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA! AKU INGIN MENCINCANG MU KARENA KAMU MEMBUAT KU GAGAL MENGEMBAN AMANAT MY LOVELY HISANA" ohh... bahkan Byakuya pun sampe OOC

"JUSTRU KARENA KALIAN MAU MEMBANTAI KU, AKU JADI SEMAKIN BERNAFSU UNTUK MENJAUH DARI KALIAN" teriak Ichigo sambil tetap berlari dengan semangat kemerdekaan.

"RYUJIN JAKKA!" teriak Yama-jii sambil melempar serangan ke Ichigo, melihat itu Ichigo langsung menghindar

"Huuufffftttt untung...untung...untung" Ichigo bernafas lega sambil terus berlari, dia menambah kecepatan kakinya.

"MENARILAH...SEBONZAKURA (annooo... bener ga nih?)" teriak Byakuya, lalu munculah beribu – ribu kelopak sakura yang melilit tubuh Ichigo dan menelannya ke dalam. Dengan gaya dramatis yang lebay bin alay, Ichigo menganggkat tangannya saat dirinya di timbun ribuan kelopak sakura itu.

"NOOOOOO..." dan terdengar lah teriakan melengking yang dramatis bin lebay bin alay dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Oh... mari kita doakan semoga dia di terima di sisinya~~

**I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro line-breaker. I'm belongs to Kurosaki Ichigo.**

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

"Adaww... sakit Yuki Hime..." Ichigo meringis kesakitan saat Toushiro menempelkan kapas yang sudah dilumuri betadine ke luka – luka yang di dapatnya 'kenang – kenangan' dari orang – orang di Seireitei.

"Adudududududuhhhh... sakitttt..." rengek Ichigo a la anak balita umur 3 tahun. Bosan dengan rengekan itu Toushiro memencet kapas yang sedang dia telmpelkan di luka Ichigo, menekan luka itu sehingga mungkin tambah infeksi.

"Ck. Dasar fuku-taicho bego. Pasti sekarang tuh orang lagi berfoya – foya di luar sana" Ichigo meratapi nasibnya dengan air mata mengucur a la perempuan yang tersiksa di komik – komik cantik. Poor Ichi-nii...

"Huft. Lagi pula, kenapa harus melakukan 'itu' siang hari" kata Toushiro datar, sedatar triplek

"Habisnya..." kata Ichigo menggantung sengan aura suram.

.

.

BRAAAKK

.

.

Pintu kantor divisi 10 itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis dengan bungkusan kecil di tangannya.

"Ichi-nii, Hitsugaya-taichou, ini buat kalian" kata Hina datar, lalu menaruh bungkusan itu di meja kerja Toushiro dan pergi keluar ruangan itu setelah berbalik.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

Hinamori Momo berjalan dengan riang gembira, menyusuri seluruh koridor untuk mencari taichonya yang malas mengerjakan paper work a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo, seprti ada bolham yang menyala diatas kepalanya dia bersiul riang lalu memutar halauan kakinya, melangkah ke barak divisi 10, ke ruangan adiknya tercinta, siapa lagi kalo bukan Hitsugaya Toushiro-taicho a.k.a Shiro-chan –begitulah cara Hinamori memanggil sang kapten mungil itu– dia yakin taichonya pasti sedang berduaan dengan adik imutnya yang vsatu itu.

.

Pintu barak divisi 10...

Tadinya Hinamori ingin membuka pintugeser itu dan berteriak 'Taichoo' dengan suara TOA plus-nya tapi niatnya urung seketika saat mendengar suara – suara aneh dari dalam, dia meneguk ludahnya susah payah, dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya dia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu itu, ingin menguping.

"Haaahh...hah...panas sekali Kurosaki... haaahh" terdengar suara Toushiro yang err... mendesah?

"Yeah, aku tak berfikir rasanya akan jadi seenak ini" kali ini suara Ichigo

"Ini sungguh enak"

"haaahh...haaahh...hyaaaahhh"

.

Kira yang lewat dan melihat Hinamori di depan pintu taicho divisi 10 langsung menghampiri gadis itu awalnya dia ingin bertanya tapi setelah mendengar suara – suara dari dalam kantor itu dia langsung membatu. Setelah sadar dari acaranya menjadi batu dia segera berlari memanggil para taicho untuk mengikutinya ke barak divisi 10. Para taicho yang mengikuti Kira sangat bingung karena cowok itu datang dengan kalang kabut sebenarnya mereka ingin bertanya tapi mereka langsung membatu begitu mendengar suara – suara dari dalam ruangan itu.

"haaahh...haaahhh... ini terasa hot, tapi aku nggak bisa berhenti Kurosaki"

.

Suara Toushiro terdengar oleh para taicho yang menguping plus Kira dan Hinamori.

.

"Haaahh...haaahh...kau benar Yuki Hime... aku ingin lagi..haaahh"

"Haaahhh...haaaahh... Kurosaki aku mau-"

.

.

.

BRAAAAAKKKKK

.

.

.

"-minum"

Ichigo dan Toushiro cengo melihat para kapten plus Hinamori dan Kira yang sedang bergubrak ria di pintu kantor divisi 10 dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya. Hinamori tertawa gugup

"Ha-ha-ha-ha...apa yang kau lakukan bersama Ichigo, Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori setelah berdiri dan menghapus aliran darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Setelah sembuh dari cengonya, Toushiro menunjuk piring putih yang ada dihadapannya dan Ichigo dengan beberapa potong buah dan bumbu berwarna coklat kemerahan.

"Dari Hina-chan, namanya rujak, kata Hina-chan kemarin pengasuh setia keluarganya baru datang dari tour di Indonesia dan membawakan ini untuk oleh – oleh" kata Toushiro dengan nada plus muka datar sedatar triplek, entah hilang kemana pedas tingkat dewa yang dirasakannya tadi, karena yang jelas sekarang dia tidak merasakan pedas sama sekali.

"Uhm. Rujak ini enak sekali lho~~" kata Ichigo sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya, berniat promosi.

"Sayang tinggal sedikit, jadi... aku pikir nggak cukup untuk kalian semua" kata Ichigo lagi. Hinamori cuman bisa ketawa gugup, setelah berpamitan dengan kedua kapten itu Hinamori langsung menyeret seluruh kapten plus Kira yang ada di situ supaya keluar, entah dari mana dia mendapatkan tenaga sebesar itu.

.

**I'm Snow White line-breaker. I'm died 'cause my stepmother was jealously.**

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Toushiro berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Ichigo juga ikut berdiri lalu tiba – tiba dia memeluk Toushiro dari belakang dan menyamankan kepalanya di pundak taicho mungil itu.

"Ada apa Kurosaki?" tanya Toushiro lembut, dari cara Ichigo memeluknya dia bisa tau kalau cowok berambut orange mencolok ini sedang galau tingkat dewa. Ichigo menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja...aku akan pergi ke Amerika setelah lulus SMA nanti" kata Ichigo pelan. Toushiro menegang dalam pelukan Ichigo, sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk rileks.

"Kapan?" tanya Toushiro tenang. Diam – diam Ichigo kagum atas kemampuan Toushiro akan mengendalikan suasana dan bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti kapten mungil ini.

"1 minggu lagi. Aku akan di Amerika selama 5 tahun untuk menempuh pendidikan kedokteran, 5 tahun itu sudah termasuk planning S2" kata Ichigo berbisik di telinga Toushiro lembut

"5 tahun? Kurasa itu waktu yang cukup singkat untuk mengambil pendidikan S2 secara tamat. Kau tahu, setidaknya kamu butuh waktu 10 tahunan untuk lulus S2" kata Toushiro heran.

"Mana bisa selama itu... kau tahu kan aku pasti akan sangat sangat sangat sangat merindukan mu" kata Ichigo. Seketika, muncul semburat pink di pipi Toushiro

"Jadi...aku mengambil 5 tahun. Aku memaksa pada pemilik kampus untuk memercayiku bahawa aku bisa menyelesai kan semuanya dalam waktu 5 tahun dengan kemampuan otak ku" kata Ichigo

"Yeah. Berjanji saja supaya kau kembali tepat waktu dan tidak melirik wanita atau pria imut lain di sana" kata Toushiro sambil mendengus. Ichigo tertwa renyah.

"Kau cemburu Yuki Hime" kata Ichigo lebih mirip pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan. Meskipun begitu, Toushiro tetap menjawabnya.

"Tidak" kata Toushiro singkat

"Iya~~" kata Ichigo dengan nada menggoda

"hhh... terserah kau saja deh" kata Toushiro dengan semburat pink yang semakin kentara. Ichigo tersenyum lebar

"Aku suka kalau kamu cemburu" kata Ichigo

"Kamu suka, tapi aku tidak" kata Toushiro.

"Baik laaahh... kalau begitu supaya kita tidak kehilangan satu sama lain, jadi Yuki Hime... Will you become my fiance? Will you wait me until I'm come back?" tanya Ichigo disertai kecupan ringan yang mendarat di pipi Toushiro.

.

.

.

.

Dengan efek slow motion Toushiro mengangguk. Ichigo mempererat pelukannya lalu memasangkan cicin dari platina di jari manis Toushiro tanda bahwa mereka telah bertunangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I'm Time line-breaker. This is the future for you!**

.

.

13 tahun kemudian...

.

Mentari menyembul malu – malu dari singgasananya, pagi menghiasi langit biru, cahaya terangnya menembus gorden memasuki jendela, seakan menyapa sang pemilik ruangan yang masih asyik di alam mimpi. Biarpun sinarnya menerpa tepat di wajah, tetap saja cowok dengan surai oranye satu ini tetap berbaring di kasur king sizenya tanpa membuka kelopak mata.

.

.

TAP

.

.

TAP

.

.

TAP

.

.

Derap langkah kaki yang berirama ceria mendekat ke kamar cowok bersurai orange itu.

.

CKLEK

.

Kali ini suara pintu yang dibuka sebelum suara langkah kaki yang sama terdengar lagi.

.

.

TAP

.

.

TAP

.

.

TAP

.

.

BRUK

.

.

Si surai orange menggeliat saat merasakan sesuatu menindihnya, dengan terpaksa dan malas dia membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan iris coklat musim gugurnya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah surai orange yang di kuncir dua, teal cemerlang, dan senyuman lebar. Kurosaki Ichigo berusaha mengembalikan nyawanya yang hilang.

"Otoo-san...bagun. Kaa-san dan Karu-nii sudah menunggu" suara cempreng si pemilik sepasang iris teal cemerlang dan surai orange yang di kuncir dua itu terdengar.

.

Lima tahun kemudian...setelah Ichigo kembali dia langsung menikahi Toushiro di hari ke limanya di Karakura lalu beberapa bulan kemudian Toushiro hamil dan akhirnya saat Toushiro selesai melahirkan anak mereka dia dan Toushiro kini mempunyai dua anak kembar yang cantik dan tampan. Sekarang setelah 8 tahun berlalu, anak Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kurosaki Toushiro sudah duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD berkat otak cerdas yang diwariskan kedua orang tua mereka. Anak yang lahir beberapa menit lebih awal bernama Kurosaki Hikaru berjenis kelamin laki – laki. Hikaru itu adalah duplikat sempurna dari Toushiro, dia punya sepasang iris teal cemerlang, kulit putih, rambut putih yang mencuat melawan gravitasi, otak encer, wajah oke, sikap dingin dan cuek, juga sifat lainnya yang persis seperti Toushiro, benar – benar duplikat sempurna Toushiro. Sedangkan adiknya bernama Kurosaki Hikari memiliki jenis kelamin perempuan. Hikari memiliki sifat dan warna rambut ayahnya dan iris teal cemerlang plus otak 'ibunya', sayang sifat Ichigo yang rada malas itu nurun ke Hikari, ini membuatnya terlihat...lebih bodoh dari kakaknya. Awalnya mereka bingung bagaimana cara memanggil Hikaru dan Hikari, nama mereka hanya beda satu huruf kan. jadi setelah berembung mereka sepakat akan memanggil Hikaru dengan 'Karu' dan Hikari dengan 'Hika', sebenarnya rada aneh sih dengan nama panggilan Hikaru itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi... lagi pula Hikaru cuek aja di panggil dengan 'Karu-kun, Karu, Karu-san' dll asal tidak menambahkan dengan –chan pasti dia tidak akan marah.

"Hai'...hai'... otoo-san bangun" kata Ichigo lalu menggandeng Hikari dan berjalan keluar kamarnya dan Toushiro.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-sama...Ojou-sama...Bochama dan Istri anda sudah menunggu di meja makan" sambut kepala pelayan di rumah itu begitu Ichigo dan Hikari masuk ke ruang makan.

"Hari ini menunya apa?" tanya Ichigo

"Saya tidak tahu Kurosaki-sama... seperti biasanya yang memasak istri anda sendiri, bukan maid" kata kepala pelayan itu

"Kata kaa-san pagi ini dia masak sandwich dan kentang untuk sarapan. Sedang kalau untuk bentonya aku belum tahu" kata Hikari

"Baiklah... terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi" kata Ichigo memerintah kepala pelayannya

"Saya undur diri Kurosaki-sama...Ojou-sama. Semoga sarapan anda menyenangkan" kata si kepala pelayan lalu menutup pintu ruang makan itu. Ichigo berjalan ke arah meja makan lalu duduk di sebelah 'istri'nya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kurosaki Toushiro nee Hitsugaya.

"Ohayo Yuki Hime-chan~~ ohayo Karu" kata Ichigo menyapa anak laki – laki dan istrinya

"Hn. ohayo" jawab Toushiro dengan nada yang kelewat datar

"Ohayo too-san" sapa Hikaru balik dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan 'ibu'nya. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Toushiro

"Ne, Yuki Hime" panggil Ichigo

"Nani?" tanya Toushiro

"Morning kiss ku mana?" tagih Ichigo dengan gaya a la renternir

"Ck. Masih ada Hikaru dan Hika-chan disini. Aku nggak mau otak mereka jadi mesum bin hentai seperi punyamu" kata Toushiro yang pipinya mulai muncul semburat pink. Ichigo menyeringai.

"Mesum karena kamu Yuki Hime~~" kata Ichigo menggoda Toushiro, lalu tanpa permisi langsung mencuri ciuman dari bibir mungil sang juuban tai-taicho itu. Sementara itu Hikaru yang sudah mengendus adanya bau – bau adegan berbahaya untuk otak adiknya yang masih polos langsung menutupi kedua mata Hikari menggunakan telapak tangannya. Lima menit berlalu, tapi adegan morning kiss itu tak berhenti juga sampai akhirnya...

"Too-san...cepat lah aku sudah capek menutupi mata Hika-chan, dan aku lapar" kata Hikaru dengan pandangan bosan menginterupsi kegiatan Ichigo. Dengan sangat tidak rela Ichigo melepas ciumannya lalu menatap anak laki – lakinya tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap cuek bebek, dengan santainya melepas telapak tangannya dari mata Hikari lalu menggambil sepotong sandwich tuna dari piring saji di tengah – tengah meja makan

"Kau harus membantuku nanti malam Hikaru" kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Hn. Terserah" jawab Hikaru sambil terus mengunyah sandwich tunanya lalu ikut – ikut menyeringai lebar setelah menelan sandwichnya. Sedangkan Hikari yang duduk di sebelah Hikaru hanya bisa memandang kakak dan ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sementara itu Toushiro yang duduk di samping Ichigo begidik ngeri.

'Malam ini aku harus menginap di Seireitei nih kalau mau menghindari serangan Ichigo' kata Toushiro dalam hati sambil mengunyah sandwich kalkunnya pelan – pelan.

**End dengan gaje-nya**

Kinana's Talk

Kinana : Minna~~~ udah end nih fic...

Yu-chan : Ga mungkin bisa lanjut tanpa dukungan kalian~~~ #bercucuran air mata#

Toushiro : Apaan nih? #tunjuk – tunjuk naskah#

Kinana : Eh...chibi-tan... tumben nih di sini

Yu-chan : Iya tumben

Toushiro : masa dari chapter awal ampe akhir Ichi terus yang muncul. Aku kan juga pengen...

Kinana : Iya jugaaaaaaaaaaa =_=a

Toushiro : Hn. Untuk nih chapter aku yang tutup ya... #puppy eyes no jutsu#

Yu-chan + Kinana :#glup# Kawaiii~~~ iya deh boleh!

Toushiro : Minna-san~~~ read and reaview ya~~~ #wink#

Todays Quote : Saat sayap seorang peri patah maka keajaiban yang ada dalam dirinya musnah tak bersisa

.

.

Nb : Ma'af quote-nya aneh... ga ada ide sih... #bows#


End file.
